Don't think I can't love you
by Dassy1407
Summary: A strange addition to the Cullen family send them on a crazy tornado of 'Vampire Angels', controlling powers and murder of innocent people... but how could a sweet innocent child have done this?
1. My Child

_**My Child.**_

Rosalie's Point of View

It had been a strange past couple of months. Emmett and I moved away from our family to try to start a life of our own. We know we can never have a family like Carlisle has made but we just wanted to be together and have some privacy. We always had to disappear when we graduated and only some of them had to finish high school. So Emmett and I decided to _test_ this life. Of course we still had to be "young", going to collage or working at a gas station or something but it was a small price to pay for privacy.

We had bought a small yet still extravagant house in the woods. The place was like Forks was but the life seemed more sociable and more suitable for our lifestyle. Over the past couple of months, our past family had given us the space we requested but it still felt strange. Emmett was working on a master's degree on the technical grammar of the human muscle system and oddly enough, he enjoyed the day classes as I worked. Yes, I am working. Trust me, it surprised me too. Carlisle offered to pay for our rent but we can only take too much from him right? We decided to only ask for money for a last resort.

So now I have a job as a secretary at a law office- something I didn't enjoy but a job is a job and money is money, no matter how much pain is inflicted upon myself from this torture of a job. My boss is an ignorant man with a family that he rarely sees. It disgusts me on how little he thinks of his family. He doesn't realize on how many people-_especially me-_ dream to have kids, to have a loved one. I love Emmett for all eternity, but my boss's wonderful children are so lucky to be given a chance at life and their poor father is shadowed on their purpose of life. He doesn't realize what he has and the wasteful nights he spends "late at the office" makes me want to rip his head of-literally. But I relax and deal with it, ignoring my natural instincts.

So now I'm on my way back to _our_ house. That felt really good to say. Even with this vampire life, I was still enjoying it as I would if I were human. Maybe not exactly, but this life is better then it would have been if Royce hadn't- I shuddered. I hated thinking back to my life before Carlisle, before Emmett, before my family. I sighed as I pushed the bad memories out with the good and got to the small house. It rested along a creek and was as open and bright as the on in Fork's did. It was like a mini life of Carlisle's even though I didn't feel like Esme. She was too kind. I hated to leave her but she react just as any mother would. She was upset, of course. But we can't stay away forever. We would return in a few years. It's not like there's time to _waste _when you have all of it till the end of time.

I sensed Emmett in the living room waiting patiently for me to come home. I was so glad he stopped the "act". The first day on our own, I returned home to a husband wearing a suit and tie reading the newspaper. He said that since we can't have a normal life, we should fake it. I loved how much he wanted to give me everything. I used to think I didn't deserve him but just the way Emmett tells me that we both deserve each other.

I entered the house and was at his side in an instant. He sighed as he smiled at me and pulled me to the couch and I sat on his lap. "How are you today babe?" he asked and kissed me ever so gently. I went and started to kiss his neck.

"I'm fine hun. How was your day?" I replied between breaks from kissing his neck. He even had large muscles there. I smiled everyday as I thought about how lucky I was to have his soul and his **body** forever.

"Alright." He chuckled. I backed my lips away from him and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, but continued to smile.

"Nothing," he said, but I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"Tell me please?" I asked, flirting. The best thing about Emmett was that he was still overtaken by my seductive words.

"It's nothing important I just-"he started but went back into his thoughts.

I put his face in my hands and made him look at me. "What?" I asked. I was eagerly curious. I wasn't used to not knowing his secrets. Edward has always been there to ruin Emmett's surprises but I enjoyed them all the same.

"I just thought we could go hunting. I have the strangest craving for bear and your kisses just rose the animal in me I guess" he chuckled again and it echoed louder this time through the small house.

"I enrage the _animal_ in you?" I looked at him and smiled. _What a turn on,_ I though to myself. Then again, there was the good part for not having Edward know our every thought. Poor Edward, enduring every thing our minds thought of when were together.

Emmett laughed now and his voice almost shook the house, then he rose and pulled me along behind him. We ran through the forest and he searched for his bear. I looked for a much smaller prey for me to feed on- Emmett was the only bear I enjoyed.

"I got one!" he yelled at me. I smelled it too. Just a few miles up ahead but I smelled my meal just a few miles in the other direction.

"You go ahead; I'll just catch this deer!" I said to him. I let his hand slip from mine and he darted after his meal. I smiled to him then darted the other way.

I caught up to the deer and began my quick chase. It darted between two trees once it noticed my _not so friendly_ approach but I quickly caught him and drained it.

I was satisfied and laughed to myself. I didn't know when I actually thought I could have a normal life but now it was obvious that my life with children and grandchildren was never going to happen. And as with my feed today, I was pleased. My life couldn't be normal so why not deal with it. I've felt like I have been almost _faking_ my happiness until now. I knew that wasn't true, cause I was always happy when I was with my old family. Even when Bella caused complications but now she was apart of this family too. As well as she had her own family with Renesemee.

I sighed and tried to put all the bad parts of my life, oh there are so many, and only think about the good ones.

I started to go and find Emmett but something caught me off guard. I knew that there were sometimes humans in the woods but their blood seemed weird. It was spilled blood.

Had Emmett- no I couldn't bring myself to even think that he had killed someone. We had worked so hard for this life. I went towards the blood and was glad to see that Emmett was no where near the area. I was almost angry with myself for even thinking he would do that. I knew I wanted to find him but I also needed to know where the mess was coming from. I quickly made it to the scene.

There was a couple lying on the grass. They had been murdered. They were stabbed and it was clearly not done by a vampire. This was an actual crime scene. I couldn't help but cover my mouth and gasp as I got a better look at the couple. They were very young, about the ages Carlisle and Esme when they were changed. The couple was lying on the grass, holding hands. They surely fought from they're attacker. I clenched my jaw. Why couldn't I stop this? I should have been able to hear them scream or something. But I knew there was nothing I could do. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. The least I could to was help them try to find who did it. I couldn't smell any other sense but the couple's so who ever did it was long gone.

I told the police the coordinates and was about to head back to find Emmett but a sudden cry broke from the forest. It was a baby. With out even thinking about it, I darted towards the sound. The babies smell was weak but I was surprised that I had missed it.

I got to the toddler quickly. She was hiding behind a tree crying her eyes out. She couldn't have been older then two and I recognized her hair quickly. She must have been the daughter of the murdered couple. How did this child escape? – I wandered but I didn't ever really care. I picked the child up and she embraced me in a hug. She didn't even hesitate to press her warm chest against my cold one. I almost gasped on how much the crying affected me. I almost felt like crying with her. She lost everything and despite her age, she could have just witnessed her parent's murder. I caressed her and was now shushing her. I knew Emmett would be upset but mostly confused but I held on to the child tighter and ran back to the house. I now officially am considering her _my child._

_**Please review! I want to know your opinions please!!!  
The next chapters are builders to the main part, but they're really important! Please review! Thank for reading, Miss Dassy. **_


	2. Our Child

_**Our Child**_

Emmett's Point of View

I wandered slowly back to the house wondering where my lovely Rosalie had gone to. I knew she was searching for her deer but she should have met up with my by now. I made it to the house and sat impatiently on the porch stairs. In only a few moments I sensed her close but she was not alone. Someone was with her, but who?

I rose and met her just as she made it into a lawn. A baby was sleeping in her arms. The girl had light brown hair that was smooth and crowned her head. I couldn't take my eyes off her but I forced myself to look at Rosalie. I was utterly confused.

"What-?" I started but couldn't even get the right words out. Rosalie was smiling at me, a smile I rarely see. She held the baby so I could get a better look. The girls face was drained in tears but she had rosy cheeks and dimples, even in her sleep. She cuddled close to my wife's chest.

"Rosalie? Who is she?" I asked but couldn't help but so return the smile. How could _I_ be so serious, even at a time like this?

"Her parents were killed and I couldn't just leave her there," she explained. We went back into the house as she explained the rest of the story to me with details. We sat on the couch and she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"We need to keep her," she insisted.

"She's not a dog," I protested, but in truth I wanted to have a child with Rose too.

"I know that, but she has no one left." She looked at me with such a different expression then i'm used to. She seemed like this **has **to happen or nothing will ever matter again in our long life. It was too sudden. What was i going to say?

"You don't know that. She could have grandparents," I explained and wished I hadn't. Rosalie sighed and looked defeated.

"But if this is what you really want," I gave in. It just broke through. How could I even had let her live with me when I ruined her last chance of having a family, her life dream?

Rosalie jumped to her feet as quick as she could, without disturbing the child and flew up the stairs to the extra bedroom with an excited screech. "Thank you baby!" she cried down the stairs.

I followed her and she was already moving _my_ equipment and old books out of the way. She grabbed an old blanket from a chair and laid it on the floor. She laid the baby gently down on it and lied down next to her, just watching. I curled up behind her and pulled her close to my chest.

"What are we going to call her? We can't just call her an "it"," I joked.

"You're right. Can we name her Vera?" she asked with such a beautiful tone, I almost didn't recognize it. Something wonderful was happening to her and I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course," I replied and hugged her closer. "Anything you want, darling."

She turned in my arms and was now facing me. "This is the start of something amazing," she whispered. "I have a family," she gasped and she would surely be crying if she could.

"You deserve it," I said and kissed her gently.

"I know," she smiled then turned back to Vera, gently moving her hair out of her face watching her sleep.

I watched contently too. I never _dreamed_ of having a child like Rosalie had but it seemed like something wonderful had just awoken inside me. I couldn't help but chuckle at myself. Who knew I could be this deep? I brushed Rose's hair with my hand and watched _our child _rest.

After the baby rested she awoke and almost immediately was hooked to Rosalie and myself. It seemed as if we had given her life and she knew us all along. We knew there was going to have problems raising her. We would have to feed her real food but we know that we can love her just the same as anyone. It all seemed to fit- her in this world it just seemed right. At least at the time. I cannot predict the future so I can be uneasy about things right?

But I was relieved the find out that the child had no other family. I went and did research while Rosalie was shopping for baby toys and cribs. The only hardship was that the baby's parent's killer was never found and the couple had no living family left. It was sad but then again, good for us. We planned on moving somewhere pretty far away. We weren't sure on how many of the townspeople would recognize the child. There was a search party for her but of course she wasn't found. In only a month, Vera, Rosalie and I had a life. We easily found a new house in a good location and Vera was becoming apart of our family.

Of course Alice had seen what happened and called us immediately. We explained it all and some of my family members were not too happy. Edward and Jasper were furious and Carlisle was on edge about our plan but he went along with it. We planned to go back to Forks and visit in a few months but we needed our space so we can have a normal start at least. But it was now two years later and Vera was three. It seemed our opportunities passed but our family never pressed us either.

As much as I loved Vera, I kept finding myself wanting her to be a boy or something. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was off. Ever since we left, I had no real ruff housing and it bugged me. I loved Vera but I only felt that she completed a third of my life. Rosalie filled up the other third and yes it is a big third, but still. One night I talked to Rosalie about it, right after we got settled into our new house. Vera had fallen asleep early and we were now rested on the couch watching the television.

I place my hand on Rose's thigh and clenched my jaw. I didn't know how to start. But of course she knew me and was looking at me with curiosity almost immediately. "What's wrong baby?" she asked and put her hand over mine.

"Nothing," Ok, I chickened out.

She squeezed my hand, kind of roughly and I could tell she was irritated. "Tell me or I'll just call Edward and figure it out that way." She threatened.

"No," I protested. I needed to tell her that something was off and _I _needed to be that one to tell her. "It's just that I feel like something's missing. I don't know babe, I just feel weird. I know I want this life but it just seems kind of awkward." I explained.

She wasn't looking at me when I was finished but she was staring forward as if letting it sink in. "Babe?" I asked as the silence stretched on.

She suddenly looked up at me with rage in her eyes. She gripped my hand so hard that if I was human, the bones would surely be shattered. "Babe!" I yelled at her as I tried to pull my hand back. It was not common but it _hurt. _

"Do you regret taking her in?" she asked in frustration, not letting go of my hand.

"No!" I yelled. I would never regret taking Vera in. I loved her as Carlisle loved all of his adoptive children. Is that what she got from what I said?

"Then what? You regret wanted to have a normal life with me? If you want to go back to them and be a child again then be my guest!" she screamed and then flew out of the house and I didn't even have time to stop her. I yelled after her but she was gone and I couldn't leave Vera here alone.

I groaned as I made it up to Vera's room and watched her sleep. Rose had completely misinterpreted what I was trying to explain. I wanted to be a father; I just didn't want to have to be an adult. A mature, old soul type was not me and I was afraid to mess this child raising thing up. I felt a growl rumble through my chest and the anger just bolted through me as I flew over to the door and punched a hole in it with all my might. The door shattered, but I felt better. Then the most heart breaking noise came from behind me.

I had awoken Vera and I didn't even hesitate to be at her side in an instant. I was again angry with myself. I hated when she cried so I always made Rose take care of her when she did. I held her close with my large arms holding her awkwardly. I did what I saw Rosalie do for her just earlier today and was shushing her. I was surprised that she knew how to take care of kids. I guess, as she called it, motherly instincts kicked in for her. I, of course, didn't have those instincts but it seemed that as I heard her crying fade and she fell back into sleep, that I didn't need that other third of my life when Vera's love will spill over and fill my happiness up. I suddenly had a new perspective of this new life. I laid Vera back in her crib and went downstairs and waited for Rosalie to return.

But as the night grew on, I wondered where she was. The night soon ended and Vera started wining up stairs. I went up to her and walked over to her crib. "Daddy!" she yelled and smiled at me. I loved when she called me that, no matter what doubts of my life I had earlier. I pulled her out of her crib and placed her on the ground. She yawned and grabbed my hand. It was warm and I smiled down at her.

Her long brown hair was now sticking up at every which end and her night gown was wrinkled but she didn't care as much as Rose did. If Rose was here, then Vera's hair would suddenly be perfect and she'd be dressed in a nice dress but I didn't know how to do that. Vera tumbled her way out into the hallway, pulling me behind her. She attempted to go down the stairs but I lifted her up with ease and held her close. I did the morning routine as Rose would have done. I was worried for where she had gone to but I didn't want to worry Vera.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked as she ate her dry cereal.

"She'll be home soon," I said, also reassuring myself.

We finished dinner and she was now playing in the living room. I was about to go out and search for Rose but she returned but she wasn't alone.

She burst into the living room, still angry, with Edward, Jasper and Alice surrounding her. I got off my place on the couch and looked at Rose confused.

"What is this? An intervention?" I mocked.

"Shut-up Emmett!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie! Stop this!" Alice scolded her. At least she didn't seem like she wanted to kill me, as Rose did.

"But he doesn't want this!" she seemed to cry out. I then understand that she was upset.

"Please let me explain babe," I started.

"Rose, you misunderstood." Edward cut in and I was glad for that. He was reading my thought and I quickly went through my feelings on the matter. "He just felt like he was missing something, and now he feels different. Please just let him explain."

Rosalie's Point of View

I growled at Edward. I brought him to help me, not go on Emmett's side. I wanted to understand but what he said hit a soft spot and I just exploded. I ran all the way to my family in Forks and wanted them to help me. Carlisle, Bella and Esme refused but I convinced the others to help me. I _thought_ they were on my side but now they were going on _his_ side. The one that I love and care for, but he said those words. How could I forgive him?

"Rosalie, he feels very sorry and wants to explain. Trust me. He'd rather die then leave you feeling like this." Jasper explained and I felt a wave of calm go over me. But I didn't need the calm. So Emmett was really that sorry? I decided that I better let him explain. I clenched my jaw and walked over to him and stood firmly in front of him.

Alice passed me and went to Vera in the other room. Of course she was curious and happy for us. I heard Alice's baby talking to her and Vera seemed to enjoy a new face. But I stared Emmett in his golden eyes but that didn't help.

His eyes seemed different then they did yesterday. They seemed upset, yet fuller. Like he had an epiphany or something. Jasper and Edward were on both sides of trying to see if I was about to kill him or something. I could never hurt Emmett. I loved, him, he completed me but when I heard what he was saying I thought that I was going to loose everything. That he was finally done with me and our family. I just didn't want to deal with that.

Emmett then explained everything to me and Jasper and Edward added the things that were important that Emmett just forgot that he felt. He _did _feel empty but now he understood everything and he was happy. He wasn't leaving me. He didn't want something different, just more. Then he realized that he had more then he could have ever asked for. I continued to stare at him with out changing my expression as he finished.

He looked at me with pleading eyes but I didn't budge. Edward suddenly gasped as if he'd seen something _unpleasant. _He then grumbled something to Jasper and then they were gone. Edward got my hint but Emmett looked confused. Then I quickly wrapped my arms around his large frame and kissed him with such effort that it seemed like our first kiss. He kissed me back with the same emotion and he sighed in relief too.

My life couldn't get any better, or could it?

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like it so far. This chapter isn't the main theme of the story but it builds up on how much Rose and Em really care for Vera and how much she meens to them. Also, i brought you a few more Cullens!- i couldn't keep Edward in the background for too long- **

**The next chapters will include different "important" thins happening in Vera's life with her so called "parents" and when she gets to a certain birthday, the suspense and angst really pops! I've already gotton reviews that its too fast, and I want to apologize for that. I added a couple of lines in the chapter that I hope makes it better explained! But still review!**

**PS. I hope you all realize where the name Vera came from. In case you don't know, Vera is the friend that Rose had when she was human that had the life anc child she always dreamed of. Wow- i think my auther notes are getting to be as long as my story! Please review!**


	3. Discuss and Settle

Edward's Point of View

Once I knew they were "done" I motioned for Alice and Jasper to come together in the living room. There were some things we need to discuss. Alice came in carrying Vera and sat on the floor with her with a few toys tucked under her arm. Jasper sat down on the chair closest to Alice and Emmett and Rosalie cuddled together on the couch. I stood. This was not supposed to be a comfortable moment.

"I don't understand how you all can be so comfortable," I explained. What Rosalie did was a mistake. This girl needs to be with _humans _and be raised like one. I don't care how much Rosalie wants a family; it's not fair to the child.

_Why can't he just understand! _Rosalie screamed in her head.

I ignored her and continued. "I'm trying to understand Rose, I really am." I confided in her.

"Well your acting like it's a horrible thing for us. She's only human," she protested.

"Exactly!" I yelled and cursed myself mentally. I told myself, along with Carlisle, that I was not going to start a family feud over this. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me and I took a deep breath and went on much more relaxed. "That's the point Rose. She should be with humans. Isn't that just unfair to her?" I asked. She looked at me confused then glared with the same anger that she had with Emmett earlier.

But she relaxed too. I was so glad that Jasper was here or who knew what would happen? "How is it unfair? We can raise her just as well as anyone maybe even better. Sure she'll have to know our secret but she's not going to freak out about it. Just over these past months Edward, I've grown to love her and she loves us. She doesn't know any better and if she continues to love us then we know we can trust her. If for some reason this all goes completely a mess, then I promise to apologize to you Edward but you're not changing my mind." She ended her speech and took in Emmett's hand as he nodded in agreement.

_Please Edward. I want this- no, I need this! _Emmett was pleading with me. They were my family and I was almost speechless. I tightened my jaw as I figured out on what to say.

Alice then rose, with Vera in her arms. She turned her to face me and I smiled at Alice's plan. She held the child up close to me and Vera giggled. Alice had touched a soft part for me. The child reminded me of Nessie and my heart just felt as if it started beating again, even though I knew it was imposable.

Alice giggled, "She'll need and uncle," Alice insisted. Jasper grumbled at her but she ignored him. _Please. If there is no changing there minds then why not make it a better life for her? _She asked in her head.

I took Vera's small, innocent, hand in mine and smiled to her. She wasn't shocked to the cold feel of my skin. "Ok, but this doesn't change anything. If she wants so be apart of human life then you better let her," I threatened to Rose and Emmett.

Rosalie smiled. "Of course. It's the same thing you had with Bella, Edward. I want Vera to have the best, safest, life she can have. But I'm not as selfless as you. If I would have given the "normal" life option from the beginning then she would be in an orphanage somewhere, alone with no one to love. At least you can admit this is better then that. And when she's older, and understands our life and trusts us, and wants to go her own way, then I will let her. It's a normal thing for parents to go through that stage of raising a child," she explained. Everyone looked at her in confused. Even I was confused on her sudden knowledge of life.

"She's been reading Parent's magazine," Emmett explained and we all broke out laughing. Well all of us except Rosalie who glared at us all, obviously furious.

We spent the next few hours "visiting" and I came close to Vera. She seemed like a happy normal human child that doesn't mind our cold skin and even when Emmett and Jasper were rough housing, she sat there cheering them on as if they were normal. She even giggled when she was about to have a tantrum and Jasper calmed her. To any older new comer, this would be scary but to her it just seemed like second nature.

Continuing on the last hour it all began to sink in. This is Rosalie's dream and I had tried to ruin it. I felt guilty for most of the night but it was hard to be sad when Vera was near. She had such a wonderful, sweet personality. She could lighten the darkest room with her smile. And I could also see that she loved her parents. They seemed to connect, the way Bella and I do with Nessie. At one point of the night, Emmett and I got to talk in private.

"Well, I think you've made yourself a family here Emmett," I congratulated him.

"Aw thanks Edward. But to tell you the truth, I've really missed you guys. But don't tell Rose or she'll have another blow out." He laughed.

"We've missed you too. I just can't believe you haven't visited us yet. Esme was really upset." I explained.

"We'll visit in a couple of years." He said softly.

"_Years?_" I echoed.

_I'm sorry! But Vera will be starting school in a couple of years and I think we just want that time to connect and trust her more before putting all the pressure of a whole vampire family! _He yelled, defending himself.

"If that's what you wish." I sighed. I kind of understood what he meant. They're taking things slow so Vera can have trust in them "So when are you going to tell her the truth?" I asked.

"We're thinking on her eighth birthday. She'll have grown to trust us by then and I'm sure she'll want to know why were don't look any different but she does over the next years. Eight just seems like a good age. What do you think?" He looked at me and something was different about him. His childlike personality seemed to disappear and he was asking me for advice. I'm not going to say I liked this side of Emmett, but it was surely different.

"That seems about right. Their minds can handle things like that." I agreed.

"Thanks dude," Emmett almost laughed. It seemed he just figured out how grown-up he sounded. _Thanks, but watch out bro! _He laughed as he through his arm around me and shoved me to the ground, rough housing again.

Now this was more like Emmett! We played around a little longer but we were all ready to go. I missed Bella and Nessie almost to _death, _and Vera was getting restless. I gave a goodbye hug and kiss to Vera and ran all the way back to Forks, only stopping to hunt once.

I was relieved when I made it to our little cabin near the house. I snuck in through the window and literally jumped on top of Bella, my love, who was reading a book waiting for my return. "Hi honey!" she screeched and wrapped my in a hug and kissing my face, too excited to find my lips.

"OH, how I've missed you," I complained as I laid her down on the couch and placed my body over top of hers. It was a lot easier now that I didn't have to be as gentle. I kissed her lips then with a lot of force and she kissed me while running her fingers through my hair.

"Well you're in a completely different mood then when you left," she explained between kisses.

"Mhhmmm," I mumbled but my lips never left her neck.

"So what happened?" she asked as she pushed me off. That was a little of a low blow but then again, she was curious.

"Vera seems to work well with them and I accept their plan," I explained.

"Really?" Bella gasped, suddenly upset. "What are they going to do when she gets older and doesn't want this or even worse, _wants _this life?" she asked.

"It's up to her. I can already tell you that if she wants to have a life and grow old then Emmett and Rose will let her and its completely her choice if she picks and age and wants to stay with them," I explained I could still tell she had doubt. "We accepted _you, _remember," I teased and kissed her again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She agreed and pulled me closer to her and started to kiss my color bone.

"Wait, where's Nessie?" I asked. My physically **teenaged**, mentally **adult**, and technically **child**, of a daughter still do have a curfew.

"She's up at the house. I told her that we had plans for when you got back. She gladly left," she laughed and dragged me to the bedroom.

_We should have family complications more often, _I thought to myself. 

* * *

**Please Review! And to my one reviewer- i brought you a little Bella and Edward romance! And if there is anything that needs clearing up, just let me know and i will easily add something or add a ps, so you don't get confused!What i write and read may seem different to you so let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Power Rangers and Mystery

Rosalie's Point of View 

I drove the car slowly towards the large brick building. (Well slowly for me) Little kids played around the playground while their parents watched patiently from their cars, wanting to go, but not wanting to leave their child behind. Typical kindergarten parents behavior. I remember when I first dropped Vera off here. She just turned 5 and was excited to start school and I thought I was happy to see her grow up, but it made me sad. I stalked around the back side of the school for 5 hours before Emmett came and got me. I didn't want to leave her alone. I didn't know what to expect. But after a few more days of "watching" I finally got over it and knew that is there was a problem they would deal with it or call us. And if I ever got a call, I bet I would get there in record time.

Now I felt completely ok with Vera here. I've gotten to know the teachers very well over the past three years and was very pleased with their teaching ability. Vera was in the third grade but was in fourth grade level math and reading. I was so proud of her when she found out that she was a gifted child. No one at the school ever called her gifted, they like calling it an Enrichment Program. But Vera _is _gifted. She was everything you can find in a perfect child.

She has grown to be absolutely gorgeous with light brown hair, big hazel eyes with gold polka dots in them and she had a round face with high cheekbones and I know that when she is older, she will be better looking then me- maybe. She also had the personality of Emmett. That goes to show that personality rubs off on people. She is crazy and wild and loves to make people laugh. But Emmett also says that she has my grace. He say's that Vera used to just watch me when I wasn't paying attention and she picked up our vampire-like movements. I was pleased that she grew up to actually to be like us. Even though now we had to tell adults that she's adopted, no one will doubt she's our child.

I pulled up to the curve and Vera grabbed her backpack. "By mom!" she said to me and opened the door. She was too excited for school. But then again, she was smart and this was a place where she can show that.

"Wait sweetie," I said and stopped her before she was fully out of the car. "Give me a kiss baby," I said and she turned back into the car and pecked me quickly on the lips.

"I love you mommy. C'ya later!" she smiled and then got out of the car.

"Bye honey! I love you! Have a good day at school!" I yelled at her but I knew I was too late. She was with a group of her friends and was walking towards the school.

I sighed and then drove back to the house. Emmett was waiting for me on the porch with ten shopping bags all hanging off his arms filled with bright colored objects and odds and ends.

I got out of the car and ran towards him, looking into the bags. "Did you get everything? The hats? The balloons? The cake?" I asked, quickly scanning the bags.

"Yes dear, I got everything and the cake will be ready at two. Don't worry so much, babe," he smiled.

"Ok did you get the whipped icing on the Barbie cake?" I asked. "Cause you know how she hates that icing when it gets all thick and stuff," I explained.

"I got the right icing on the Power Ranger's cake, yes. Don't worry babe." He said and smiled.

I looked at him stunned. "If you got my baby a Power Ranger's cake _I will kill you!_" I screamed.

"Rose, calm down. I was just kidding," Emmett laughed and walked into the house, dropping the bags into the hallway.

"Don't joke with me Em. This is a big day for her. I want it to be perfect." I said, putting my keys on the hanger and taking off my jacket.

"Don't parents get all worked up about their child's 13th or 16th birthday?" he asked with sarcasm.

"She's turning eight and when we tell her the truth I want her to know how much we love her before she freaks out," I explained and flopped onto the couch. I rubbed my temples. I could feel a slight headache coming on and those were rare in a vampire but still possible.

Emmett sat on the couch beside me and hugged me to him. "She is not going to freak out. Trust me. Maybe she'll be like me when I first found out I _was _a vampire. I thought it was cool," he explained.

"Yeah I know," I laughed, looking back on the memory. "But what if she doesn't think it's cool to be _raised _by a couple of vegetarian vampires? I would surely freak out." I explained.

"Yeah but she wasn't raised over hundred and hundred of years ago. She was raised by parents that love her and even if she is a little scared then who cares? I trust her enough not to tell anyone now matter how she feels about it. She is our daughter and you need to trust her and yourself that this is the right time."

"Yeah. You're right." I said and hugged his large arms closer to me. "Now let's get this party set up before she gets home," I said and ran to get the stuff.

I only an hour the house was all decorated with the pink and purple decorations and party lights. It wasn't as extravagant as Alice would have decorated it but it would surely please Vera.

It was almost two and Emmett went to get the cake and I was picking up a few things around the house. It was different when we didn't have a human with us. There wasn't as much of a mess because we were always out but now that Vera was with us, Emmett and I stayed in more, with her, and things often got messed up. I quickly went to Vera's room that was scattered with her Barbie dolls and dress up clothes. With vampire speed, I put all her toys away and was happy to actually be cleaning! I usually make Vera clean her own room after school but this was a special day.

I was organizing a few things on her desk when I came across a note book. On it, in her sloppy childlike handwriting, it read: Veras Dairy DO Not Read! I knew that her words were private but I was curious. I felt like a bad mother when I picked it up, but I didn't know she kept a diary. It only had one page written on. What it said made my heart sink:

Mommy and daddy are the bestist parents in the wold! I luv them and I know they luv me to. I know they have a secret from me. Why dont they eat the food that I do? And I always wunder why I can never go campin with them. I hope I can find out the truth won day. I love my mommy and daddy- Vera Hale Cullen

I just about dropped the notebook to the ground. So she always knew that something was off. But how long has she been wondering? I knew she was always a good writer but it couldn't have been too long ago. But I knew that she loved us and now was the best time ever to tell her the truth.

When Emmett returned, I let him read it then returned it to where I found it. He also knew that it was time. We went together to pick Vera up. She was happy to see that Daddy was with me today. Emmett was usually at work during the week (a manager at a gym) but he took today off. Vera figured there was going to be cake waiting for her- like all the other birthdays on the first day back to school- but she was in absolute shock at the decorations.

"I love it! Mommy! Daddy! Thank you!" she screeched and ran into Emmett's arms. He hugged her tightly and carried her over to the cake.

We watched her blow out the candles and eat a small piece of cake. She didn't offer us any; she knew we don't eat what she eats. But until later, she always thought we were just health freaks that only eat naturally grown foods and we don't like eating the food in front of her.

After her piece of cake we told her we had to talk to her. She sat on Emmett's lap across from me on the couch. Emmett started. "Vera we have something to tell you." He explained and she looked curious.

"What is it?" she asked looked back at him.

I took a deep-fake-breath and continued. "Honey have you noticed that your father and I don't eat your kind of food?" She nodded. "Have you noticed how you age and we don't?" I asked.

"I've thought about it. I noticed how my friend Annie's mom just got her first grey hair and she looks more like a grandma." She explained. "What are you saying mommy?" she didn't look scared at all, just curious. That was a relief.

"Vera, your father and I are not normal. We don't eat _food_ and we don't grow old at all and we don't sleep." I explained and she just stared at me with her eyes widening,

We waited as we waited for a response. "Are you aliens?" she asked and Emmett broke out in laughter. I couldn't help but giggle also.

"No sweetie, not aliens but you're close. If I let you guess, will you promise not to be frightened?" I asked.

"Why? Should I be frightened?" she asked, looking confused.

"No. We just want you to understand our situation here," Emmett added. I nodded.

"So, do you have any guesses on what we are?" I asked.

Vera took a long deep breath and began to think. I could slightly see a smile of amusement on her lips. "Can I have some clues?" she asked. "Can I ask you questions and try to come to a conclusion?" she asked. She saw the little bit of curiosity on my face then added, "We read a mystery today in class,"

"Ok. What questions do you want to ask?" Emmett asked, bouncing Vera playfully on his knees.

Vera laughed and tried not to fall off them then asked, "What do you eat?" she asked and Emmett stopped playing.

He looked at me then answered. "Animal's blood," he answered.

But instead of Vera freaking out or jumping off his lap to call a mental ward she just smiled to herself. "That's what I guessed." She simply said.

"You _guessed _that we eat animal's blood?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. I am a lot smarter then I look mom." She responded. "I think I know what you are but do not laugh at me if I'm wrong." She said.

"Never," I agreed.

"Are you, my parents, vampires?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Emmett whispered behind her.

Vera caught her breath then looked up at me with something different hidden in her eyes. I smiled shyly at her. "Honey, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that that has to be the coolest thing in the world!" she screamed in excitement and a big wave a relief came over me. She was ok with it. Our life can be even fuller then before, with no secrets to hide.

The night went on with us explained everything to her and she completely understood. We explained the rest of our family and what they can do and how Carlisle stared the family, hundreds of years ago. We also told her that we found her in the woods but we left out the part about her murdered parents. As far as she knows, she was simply lost and confused with no parents but us to find her. We also told her how we would have to move a lot in her life time and that we had to be her "adoptive" parents in public. It was way past Vera's bedtime and Emmett tucked her in.

This life- this **perfect** life. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Please review! Reviews brighten my day soo much! **

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope ya'll like it and sorry it took a little while to update. My computer got moved to my basement and it took a while to get hooked back up and plus it's very cold down here and i couldn't get in the right "mood" to write again! But don't worry, i got lots of blankets and i'm ready to write! Review!!**


	5. Why doesn't she trust me Daddy?

Emmett's Point of View

I walked into the house-_our _house tossing my keys on the counter. It had been a long day at work. Too many people wouldn't update there bills and though they could still work out. But of course they knew they must be paid when there faces hit the parking lot concrete. I smiled to myself, as I took off my sports jacket and through it somewhere in the closet.

I heard Rosalie's car coming up the driveway with Vera in the back. I was so glad yesterday when Vera learned the truth. I knew she wouldn't let me down and freak out. She was too much like me!

I grabbed the T.V. remote and flopped on the couch. But I didn't turn it on, as Rose's car neared, I heard that she was yelling at Vera! Why was she yelling at her!? And it wasn't a parent yell. It is worse then when she was mad at me a few years ago when she thought I was done with her. I couldn't understand what she was yelling at her though.

I jumped off the couch and ran to meet the car coming to a halt in the drive way. Vera jumped out of the car and slammed the door. She was crying and she reminded me of the crying baby that Rose had brought me not so long ago.

Vera was storming towards me angry and clearly upset. Rose stepped out of the car, still graceful, but with a lot more force and anger in her step.

I looked to Vera, "Honey, what's going on?" I asked my daughter.

She didn't look at me and she passed me mumbling, "Ask your vampire wife!"

My mouth dropped open. She had never acted like this. Yesterday she was thrilled that we were vampire, now why was she mad? I looked to Rosalie but she didn't say anything as she wrapped me in a hug, resting her head on my chest.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I just told her that we have to be moving soon. I thought she understood that we don't age," she mumbled into my chest.

"She'll get over it. We are parents and sometimes we can't always be her best friend." I said, rubbing her back.

She giggled, "I love how grown up you sound." Then she sighed "But she said that she wished we were _normal _parents. Then I guess I just blew up. She doesn't realize how much I long to be _normal." _

"Oh babe, she'll understand this all more when she's older. You need to have a little faith," I said leading her into the house.

She started laughing and her sweet voice echoed through the house. "A vampire having _faith? _Oh, I love you Emmett," she continued to laugh as she pushed me on the couch and sitting on my lap.

She bent over and kissed me, running her fingers through my hair. I held her close as she continued to kiss me but then we were interrupted by a clear of a throat.

I jumped and literally pushed Rosalie off me with all my strength. She flew across the room and hit off the wall. I gasped as she fell to the floor. "Rose!" I cried and ran over to her with vampire speed.

Rose groaned as she sat up. I looked over to Vera who was laughing. The sound of my daughter _laughing _at my wife's pain made me want to through her through a wall. What was happening?! I wanted to hurt Vera!

I lifted Rose in my arms and ran up the stairs. She was wining for me to put her down, but she didn't try to push off of me. I sat her on the bed and said "I'll be right back," then I ran back down to Vera, running Vampire speed and picking her up, continuing to run.

She screamed from my speed and cried to put her down. 'What was I doing!? I was scaring my daughter!' I came to a halt just outside in the yard, gently putting her on her feet.

"I'm so sorry Vera," I said. She was trying to catch her breath and regain her balance.

"It's ok daddy," she smiled weakly. I was still mad at Vera-even though I wasn't sure why [I couldn't be mad at my own daughter this much could I?]- But I returned the smile.

"What is wrong with you sweetie?" I asked, taking a seat on the grass. She sat across from me and fiddled with the grass before answering.

"I was just mad at mommy. I don't know why I laughed at her but I was just angry. I don't want to move. I like it here." She explained batting her beautiful hazel eyes at me.

"Well we're your parents and you must understand that if we stay here too long then people might start asking questions and then we probably won't be able to be your parents anymore. Do you want that to happen?" I asked.

"No!" she yelled in shock. "I love you Daddy! And Mommy too! I just have so many friends here."

I rose from the grass and lifted her up. She would be to old to be carried by normal parents but with my vampire strength I still carried her around. "I promise you Vera that you will make new, and even better friends." I said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise." I replied.

"Can you run with me again?" she asked.

I chuckled. "You liked that?" I asked.

"Yes! It's like being on a carnival ride!" she exclaimed.

"Well maybe later. Right now I think you should apologize to your Mom. She's pretty upset that you are so mad at her." I explained, walking normal speed to our bed room.

"Aw, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't tell me. Tell your-"I stopped at the close door to our room. Someone was in there with her. I set Vera down and slowly opened the door. Bella was standing next to the bed and she was glaring at me.

"You!" she yelled and charged at me. I couldn't react as she pounced on me and I fell backwards and landed hard on the floor, putting a crack in the wood.

"Bella!" I explained.

"Why did you through Rose across the room!" she asked, with no playfulness in her voice.

Rose was at the door now, looking at Bella literally standing on my chest, in shock.

"It was an accident!" I explained.

Vera ran over to Rose and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh," Bella looked embarrassed.

"Do you think you can get off of me Bella?" I laughed sitting up.

"Yeah, sorry Em." She said standing up.

I jumped to my feet. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Well Alice told me that you told Vera the truth. I was just curious on how she reacted," she explained.

"You wanted to make sure she didn't freak out right?" Rosalie smirked and lifted Vera up and waling down stairs.

Bella didn't say anything as she followed Vera and Rose. I waddled behind her. "Why can't you just trust us Bella?" I asked. It was starting to irritate me on how much this annoyed me.

"I do trust you, I don't really trust..." She stopped her self as Vera was glaring at her from over Rosalie's shoulder.

Rose set Vera down and then sat down on the couch. Vera stood there for a moment but then ran over to stand next to me. "Why doesn't she trust me Daddy?" she asked. She was purposely making her voice sound younger then she really was. She was trying to act like a baby.

"Why don't you go up and write a letter to Mommy explaining what we talked about earlier," I suggested. She wined and grumbled something but went up stairs.

Bella sat gently down on the chair and looked at me. "Wow Emmett, you changed a lot," she said and she didn't say it like she was pleased. More like the opposite of pleased.

"Well this is the life I want and maybe this is better for me," I explained.

"Bella, if you trust us then you need to be able to trust her. She is our child and is apart of this family. And if you can't agree with that then I want you to get out of my house now!" she yelled.

Bella's eyes widened in shock. She was used to Rosalie's coldness towards her but she hadn't gotten this side of Rose yet.

Bella rose from her chair and smiled a fake smile, "Well I hope you have a nice life. And just to let you know, Esme misses you and wants to meet her granddaughter. She won't say anything to you and will deny it all but you might have started a new family but you took a large chunk out of hers." She said then ran out of the house.

I let her words sink in and then I felt the most worse pain in my heart. I never though about it like that. I was Esme's and Carlisle's son and I just left. I hate myself! How could I ever do that to my mom!

I growled in frustration and took a seat next to Rosalie. She seemed just as upset. I put my arm around her and hugged her. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

She was about to answer but Vera ran down the steps and handed Rose a piece of paper. It read:

I'm sorry. I love you. I want to visit the rest of my family!

Rose showed me the paper and I smiled. I stood up and through Vera on my back. "We're going back," I said then ran into the forest, Vera laughing and enjoying the ride.

**Please Reiview!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok I know this is a short chapter and not much important things happened but now they are going to visit the rest of the Cullens! The next chapters will be the start of the drama and action- I think. Preview of the next chapter: - this isn't the beginning of the next chapter, but its just a look in! :**

Rose's Point of View

_I looked around at my family and smiled. Oh, how I've missed them. I looked down at Vera who was taking them all in and smiling also. Then I looked to Emmett. He wasn't smiling. His face seemed to be going even paler then he cried out, grasping his chest, then falling to his knees. He gasped then fell to the floor- unconscious. I heard the gasps come from everyone in my family-except one. Vera was standing in the back ground, laughing._


	6. A Childish Situation

Rosalie's Point of View

We decided to drive back to Forks. Running would surely tire Vera, even though she enjoyed it so much. We wanted it to be a surprise but of course Alice knew the secret and Edward accidentally blurted it out to everyone. I'll have to scold him on that one later.

When we got to the house, I couldn't help but smile. Nothing was different. It was exactly how it looked before we left. The family was moving soon because they have just been lying low and barely noticed for the past couple of years. There were a few renovation problems with their new house.

When Emmett parked the car he was the first one out. He ran to the door, leaving me to help Vera. Vera screeched in amazement as she looked over the house. I held her hand as we walked towards the door. Emmett was waiting for us, jumping up and down like a child. Before we even got to the door it swung open and Alice flew through it hugging Emmett in a big hug, almost knocking him off the porch.

"Hi Alice," Emmett exclaimed.

Alice stepped back and smiled. "Come, Esme missed you so much!" she squealed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the house.

I laughed and followed those two in. Vera looked around the bright hallway but literally caught her breath as she saw my whole family standing together in the living room.

Alice was at Jasper's side watching Emmett wrap Esme in one of his bear hugs while Carlisle was patting him on the shoulder. Edward stood by the windows looking at Vera with a smile on his face but Bella was at his side with no happy emotion on her face what so ever. A teenaged girl with long curly hair the color of Edwards and large eyes was standing next to Edward. Nessie, I thought. I haven't seen her since she was a child. She was truly beautiful.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said. I walked further into the living room. Vera was actually being shy as she was clinging to my side.

"Hi Carlisle," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

When we released Carlisle looked to Vera. "Hi. I'm going to guess that you are Vera," he said with his fatherly tone.

Vera nodded. She was still trying to get over the shock of how much we all looked alike with our golden eyes and really pale skin.

"Vera," I said to her. "This is Carlisle, my adoptive father so I guess he would be your grandfather. And this is Esme," I said as Emmett finally set her back on her feet.

Esme came over and crouched down to her level. "Hi Vera." She said, giving her warm motherly smile.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"And this is Alice and Jasper. Your Aunt and Uncle. Alice is the one that can see the future and Jasper can feel your emotions," she explained.

"You have nothing to be scared about Vera," Jasper said.

"I know," Vera giggled, not so nervous looking anymore.

I turned towards Edward, Bella and Nessie. "This is your other Uncle, Edward. He can read minds. And his wife and your Aunt Bella. You met her a few days ago remember?" I explained.

"Yes I remember. She hates me," Vera explained.

Bella's glare softened with surprise. "I don't hate you Vera," she said but didn't say anything else.

Nessie walked in front of her mother and came to Vera's side. "Hi, I'm Nessie. I'm your cousin. Please excuse my mother's ignorance." She said.

"Renesemee!" Edward scolded.

"Sorry," Nessie apologized then took Vera's hand. "Why don't I show you your room while the old people talk," she said and Vera laughed.

Vera looked up at me and I said, "Go ahead Vera."

The two girls then walked upstairs giggling about something. Girls will be girls, I thought.

I turned back to my family and Emmett was at my side. Esme walked towards the set of furniture and gestured, "Why don't we all sit down?"

"That's a great idea Esme," Carlisle said.

Emmett and I sat next to Carlisle and Esme on the couch, Alice and Jasper on the love seat and Bella and Edward on two separate recliners. It was oddly quiet until Carlisle broke the silence.

"So Emmett, Rosalie, how is she handling everything?" he asked.

"She took everything fine and understands what we are. We trust her," I replied.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed.

"Oh," Carlisle said. It got quiet again. When we used to be together we would be laughing and having a good time but now it was just awkward. The silence stretched on until Edward suddenly growled. I looked up at him in shock and he was glaring at Jasper.

"Well stay out of my head then Edward!" Jasper yelled and stood up in frustration.

Edwards rose also. "Well you shouldn't even be thinking that!" he growled.

Carlisle stood and put his arms out trying to calm the situation. "Both of you stop, now!" he yelled, sounding like a father disciplining his children. And that's what they looked like; children about to get into an immature little fight.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked, frustrated to be left out of a situation.

"Mr. Mind Reader takes everything way to seriously," Jasper scowled.

"Well you shouldn't be taking this so easily!" Edward snapped back.

"Edward! Jasper! Please stop it!" Esme's velvet voice rang.

Alice pulled on Jaspers arm trying to make him sit back down, but he ripped it out of her hands and stormed out into the kitchen. There was a loud bang and shattering glass and a hiss.

Everyone but Emmett and I either rolled their eyes or sighed. Alice jumped up and walked slowly to the kitchen. I quickly followed her.

Jasper was standing by the glass door that was now in a million pieces breathing really heavily. Alice was by his side pushing him away from the glass, even though it wouldn't hurt him. I think she was more worried about him hurting more of the house.

"Jasper calm down or you'll end up hurting someone!" Alice scolded.

'What was going on?' I asked myself. This place was a mad house.

While Alice was trying to keep Jasper calm and cleaning up the glass I went back into the living room. Edward and Emmett weren't there. I looked to Carlisle.

"Emmett's trying to find out what happened." He explained.

"What is wrong with them two?" I asked.

Bella answered my question even though Carlisle was about to answer. "Ever since you two left, those two have been at each others throats. Neither one will talk about it." She explained, looking past me, obviously angry.

"Oh." I said in surprise. How was I supposed to know that us leaving had such an impact on them?

"It's not your fault Rose," Esme added, but I didn't believe her.

It was quiet for a moment but then Vera and Nessie came running down the stairs. "Mommy!" Vera yelled running over to me. "Nessie showed me her power! It is so cool! I saw a whole lot!" she exclaimed.

Bella shot a warning glance at Nessie but she just shrugged.

"It's fine Bella. Like I said, she can handle things like this." I reassured her.

Bella just rolled her eyes then Edward and Emmett suddenly came back in. Edward seemed to be in a better mood. Jasper and Alice also returned. Jasper looked a little mad still, but not as angry.

"Well I've made my decision," I announced. Everyone looked at me with confusion. It took Edward a moment but then he smiled. Alice was suddenly jumping with joy, but trying not to blurt it out herself.

"If Vera and Emmett agree, we would like to move back in with you," I said, looking around at my family. With the people I belong with.

"I already know their answer!" Alice screeched. "Welcome home!" she yelled wrapping me in a hug. She released me and jumped back to Jasper's side.

I looked around at my family and smiled. Oh, how I've missed them. I looked down at Vera who was taking them all in and smiling also.

Then I looked to Emmett. He wasn't smiling. His face seemed to be going even paler then he cried out, grasping his chest, then falling to his knees. He gasped then fell to the floor- unconscious. I heard the gasps come from everyone in my family-except one. Vera was standing in the back ground, laughing.

"Emmett!" I screamed, leaning down over him.

"Back away," Carlisle was pushing his way through my family that was rushing towards him. He was now on the other side of him rolling Emmett onto his back.

"What's wrong with him Carlisle?" I asked, with scared sobs rising through my chest.

"I don't know. Edward, Jasper, help me get him upstairs." He demanded and they quickly lifted Emmett and ran up stairs. I was prepared to follow them but Bella held me back.

I then remembered Vera. I turned to her utterly confused. She was standing in to corner, not laughing anymore but a grin was spread across her face. Bella followed my gaze and flew over to Vera.

"What did you do!?" she screamed.

"Bella!" Esme was yelling at her, but she as also looking skeptical over Vera.

I shoved Bella out of the way and looked at Vera. "Honey, what is so funny?" I asked, shocked.

"It's not," she said and her smile was suddenly gone. "Why would you think I thought it was funny?" she asked and tears suddenly burst through her eyes and she was now bawling.

I looked at her with confusion for a moment but then took her into my arms. How could I have every thought she would be happy about that? What was wrong with me?

"Rosalie," Alice said, her voice suddenly nervous. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked at her a little mad at her. She was afraid of my perfect child.

"I saw you. You're going to kill a human!" she yelled.

I was about to scream at her exclaiming how wrong she was and say how a horrid of a sister she was but a painful scream of Emmett echoed from upstairs. His cry was so heart braking that my knees gave out from underneath me.

I crashed against the floor and Vera stepped away from me. I shook my head but the weirdest feeling was coming over me and I suddenly had a pool of venom spurring in my mouth. Except Vera's I could suddenly smell every human within a five mile radius and their blood smelled so sweet. I _needed _that human blood and I was going to get it.

* * *

**A/N. I really hope you like it so far and Please Review! If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me too! I want to know your opinions! Also, if you know of any stories that are really good then please tell me because I love to read as much as i love to write!!**


	7. Fake Emotion and Silly Vampires

Bella's Point of View

As I saw Rosalie's eye's flair I quickly jumped in front of her as she attempted to dart out the window. Our body's cracked off each other and I hear Vera scream from the noise.

Rosalie jumped back away from me and tried running between the line that Alice, Esme and I formed in front of her. She darted between Esme and me, probably knowing that I was off my game from the previous hit and Esme would be hesitant to stop her. But Esme quickly grabbed my arms and made a shield in front of Rose. But it didn't stop the animal in her.

Rose scratched her way through our locked arms and Esme cried out as Rose's nails dug through her tough skin. Our shield was broken and Rose made her way through and I knew that the Rose we loved was gone. The vampire in her had completely taken over. She seemed like a new born and I tried to put a shield over her blood thirsty instincts by using my powers but it didn't work. Rose ran quickly towards the closed window but Alice jumped and tackled her and was suddenly pinning Rosalie to the ground.

Rosalie growled in frustration but dug her nails into the hard wood floor and quickly pulled her self from under Alice's small body and pressure. Alice spun off her and Rose kicked her feet out and Alice crashed hard against the floor. I looked to Alice to see if she was ok but then I went to look back at Rosalie.

She was running closer to the window. I ran after her but it was too late. She went lower then pounced through the window. The large glass window shattered and I covered my face with my arms. Glass spilt all around me and a fast moving piece caught me in the thigh and I stumbled backwards. The glass finally settled and I looked out the empty whole that Rose left in our home.

I was about to follow her and I bent down ready to jump out the window also but Edward suddenly pulled on my shoulder. "I'll go after her." He explained quickly and he jumped out the window, landing lightly on his feet on the solid ground then running North in full speed.

I took a deep breath then turned back to the rest of my family. Jasper was kneeling down to Alice who was just sitting back up from Rosalie's attack. Esme was also standing close to her gasping for the air that she didn't even need. I looked around for Vera but she wasn't there. I quickly sniffed and I could smell her upstairs.

I ran at full speed towards her and found her in the room that Emmett was lying in. Emmett wasn't conscious and Carlisle was no where to be found. I didn't alert Vera that I was there; I just listened carefully from the door as she was talked to her unconscious father.

"It was so cool Daddy! She reacted just how I thought she would. It was so amazing!" she explained. She reached down to take Emmett's cold hand, but it twitched and moved itself up on his chest away from Vera's empty hand.

Vera growled. 'Wait, she just growled?! How can she growl?!' I asked myself. I was tempted to run in there and shake the truth out of her but I kept my place and listened to hear the rest of what Vera was saying.

"Well, well," she told herself, her tone cold as stone. "You not much of the daddy I love now are you?" she asked him, though it was clear that he couldn't hear any of it.

She took a deep breath and then got to her feet. She turned towards the door and I ran to the neighboring room which was Carlisle's office.

"Bella?" he asked as he say my hiding stance.

"Shh!" I yelled at him as I listened for Vera to run down the stairs. Once I heard that she was with Nessie in the kitchen, I turned to Carlisle who was shuffling through some old files. "Rose is gone," I told him.

"What?" he asked dropping the files on the desk.

"She just started sniffing the air and then she bolted through the window. She knocked Alice down and cut Esme's arm," I explained.

Carlisle's face tensed up and it was obvious on what he was thinking. He raced out of the room and went directly to Esme. I followed him and found her wiping away the animal blood from the cut that she recently took in.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the counter top in the kitchen, Alice looking into the future but seeing nothing. Vera was sitting on the dining room table, swinging her legs off the edge and Nessie sat on the other side looking directly at me. I turned to Nessie. "Will you please take Vera to the other room Ness, please?" I asked.

"But Mom," she began to protest. She was afraid of Vera as was I. She saw the whole thing with Rose and I think she also suspected Vera for something. But what?

"Please. Just in the other room. If you need _anything _just yell ok?" I said.

She slammed her jaw tight together in frustration just like her father always does but then grabbed Vera's wrist, pulling the little girl into the other room.

I turned to the rest of my family ready to explain what I heard Vera tell Emmett but Alice cut in before I had the chance to make a sound. "What is wrong with Emmett, Carlisle? I can't see anything!" she wined. She always hated when she wasn't able to see with the wolves around and it must have been more iterating now.

"I don't know. He awoke once but he had so much pain in his chest that he passed out again," Carlisle explained. "I'm still doing research. But what happed with Rose. And where is Edward?"

"Edward went after her. If he doesn't return soon, I'll go out looking for them," Jasper said.

"What was she doing before she had her..." Carlisle was searching for the right word.

"Attack?" I finished for him.

"Uh, yeah." He replied almost ashamed to say that Rose would have a sudden 'attack' of any sort.

"Well she was comforting Vera," Esme said.

"Then I had a vision that she killed someone. The vision is still there but it's blurry. She stood up and looked ready to yell at me," Alice added.

"Then Emmett yelled from upstairs and she collapsed. When she raised her head she started smelling the air and then she flipped out. She didn't want to hurt us, she just wanted to get out _there_," I explained and pointed out the window.

"Her attack almost seemed unskilled. Rose was no where left in her." Alice explained.

"She almost looked like a newborn, smelling their first human," I said, remember when I saw my first newborn, and her going crazy over the closest human.

"What is going on?" Alice sighed as she looked over all the events of the day so far.

"I don't know. It all seems too weird though. I think we need to talk to Vera and see if she had seen anything strange happen to them lately." Carlisle said and started to go out into the living room but I stopped him.

"There's something I need to tell you. After Rose fled, I went up and found Vera talking to Emmett. She said that what Rose did was so cool and she did exactly what she _expected. _And when Emmett moved his hand away from Vera's she _growled." _I explained.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but I do know what I heard. And it was a growl all right,"

"Maybe she picked it up from Em and Rose and was just imitating it," Carlisle suggested.

"Then she is an expert Carlisle. This sounded like s true vampire, _evil, _growl." I continued to explain. "She also said that Emmett wasn't much of the daddy she loved. What could that mean?" I asked my family.

"She could have just been saying that because he's sick. Emmett definitely isn't himself." Alice suggested.

"But she said it with such resentment, like he wasn't living up to her expectations or something," I was still trying to convince my family that something was off about Vera.

"I think that she's just plain evil," Esme suddenly burst out then she gasped, just realizing that she said it aloud.

"Esme?" Carlisle looked over at her.

"I mean she is so strange and the way she looks at us. She seems _too _comfortable with us. It may just be my imagination but I swear that when she was looking us all over, that she was looking at us like 'her evil plan will soon be complete' or something. Am I crazy?" she asked her husband and adoptive children.

"No," Jasper said. "I sensed that too. That's exactly what I was thinking when Edward went ballistic at me. I never sensed that she was scared, just that she was _acting _scared. What I could really feel was caution when things were calm but when Emmett went down, she was absolutely pleased." His voice was down to a whisper in the end.

"Why didn't you say anything sweetie?" Alice asked him.

"Well I was _thinking _about telling you and that's when Edward cut me off on my own thoughts. I didn't know how to explain to you all that the newest member of our family was purely evil."

"But why did Edward think you were taking things to easily?" I asked.

"He thought that I was misinterpreting her emotions and I was just making things up just to I would have a reason to dislike her. I didn't want to blurt out what I was thinking in front of everyone so I told her that he was taking this all too seriously and that it was all an accusation. But he still doesn't sense anything wrong with Vera. We need him back here to see what Vera is thinking. We don't want anyone else getting hurt," Jasper went out the back door and started running towards the direction both Edward and Rose had gone earlier.

"We need to have a talk with Vera," Carlisle stated then went out to the living room, the rest of us following him. Nessie was quickly at my side; Vera was standing the corner of the living room she was in earlier. As the rest of us stayed back, Carlisle walked over to her and knelt down to her.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" she asked with her voice highly pitched and sweet, nothing like the voice she used to talk to Emmett.

"Well there's a little situation Vera and we need you to be completely honest with us, ok?" he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ok. But what is happening with Daddy and where did Mommy go, Grandpa?" she asked.

"Well that is the first question. Do _you _know what is happening to them?" he asked, staring her directly in the eyes, a good way to make a little girl tell the truth but Vera just looked to him in shock.

After a moment her face changed and she giggled. "Of course I do silly, _old _vampire. I made it all happen." She smiled at her silly, silly Grandpa.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Another Chapter!! I really hope you all like it and please review! Reviews make me so happy and get me in a better mood to write and update sooner! =p I know you will all want to know what is wrong with Vera, but you will have to wait for my to update to find out! Sorry! Again, i really hope you like it. Please Review!**


	8. My Family of Anonymous Choices

Edwards Point Of View

It was nearly dark by the time I caught up with Rosalie. She had ran over 100 miles to a small town with not over 600 residents. Even though I was positive I was faster and smarter then Rose, for some reason I couldn't catch up. But then she suddenly stopped at a small house containing a family of 5, a mother and father with three younger children. I ran quickly, bursting through the doors, breaking them of the hinges as I do.

"Rosalie!" I yelled, looking for her through the flaring debris of wood chips.

I sniffed quickly and ran towards the next room. The scene almost scared me. I knew a hundred miles ago that she was craving human blood like a newborn, but this made my stomach even cringe.

A dead father lay on the floor with a mother and two of the children crying in the corner. Rose was closer to the man on the floor with the youngest child, a boy of only 7 years of age, shaking in her arms. Rose hadn't bit him yet, but she was scaring him. Gently gripping his thin arms making him sweat.

Rose definitely didn't look like her self. Her once beautiful blond hair looked lifeless on her shoulders, winded back behind her ears. Her stance while holding the boys body was that of a cheetah, stalking its prey. Her eyes quickly flashed over between gold and red.

I didn't hesitate before lurching towards her. She was simply a murderer now. As I slammed into her, the boy crashed to the floor next to his dead father and Rose was pinned down under me. Although I thought Rosalie was gone inside her, she yelled at me.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Get off me!" she yelled, using all her strength to push me off. I fell down beside her, maybe thinking she was back to her self, but she jumped towards the terrified boy again.

"Rose! No!" I yelled and pushed myself off the ground. As I did that, a tightness built up in my chest and I slammed back towards the ground.

I gripped my chest as an unimaginable pain washed over me. I tried to muffle my cries, but my chest _really _started to hurt. Wait! This is exactly what happened to Emmett! What was going in? The room started to spin and I rested my head on my arm for a moment then made myself look up.

Rose had the boy in her arms again, the rest of the family screaming in the back. Then she bit him on his neck, draining the boy of his young blood.

The room slightly went black around the edges of my vision but I forced myself to say, "Rose, don't. Please," but then everything went black and Rose went to continue killing the rest of this innocent family.

Emmett's Point of View

I rolled over in the bed, yawning as I do. As I sense this weird feeling over me, I suddenly sit up in the bed, awakening. _Wait! Awakening?! I was asleep!? How is that possible?! _I thought.

I took a deep breath trying to think. Then I remembered the tense pain that was rising in my chest. Oh, how it hurt. It felt like hot lava was poured straight into my lungs and they were incinerating tightly among themselves. The pain was unreal. How could that happen? I was the strongest person anyone in my family has ever seen. Pain is something that doesn't usually happen to me. Oh, how my family must have felt when they saw me go down. I sighed. Oh, my family! Where were they?

I started to slide off the bed, but a small amount of the tension in my chest recurred and made me fall back on the pillow, groaning a little as I do so. I turned onto my back and the pain seemed to ease but it was still there. I called out, "Rose!" I needed to see Rosalie. I had no idea what was going on and her smile would certainly make me feel better.

The door quickly opened and my mother, Esme, stepped in smiling shyly at me. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping her hand gently over my forehead. She only looked like a normal mother caring for her child, but we are not normal. We are vampires! This kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen!

"Where's Rose?" I asked, my voice was shaky and weak and it surprised us both.

"Oh sweetie," she sighed, almost looking like she was going to start crying.

"Esme, what happened? Where's Rose? And Vera? Where's Vera?!" I asked, a little more power in my voice now.

"Rosalie went out…" She paused choosing her next words carefully. "Hunting. Yes, she is out hunting. Edward went with her," she smiled weakly and slid the back of her hand along my cheek, trying to make me feel better.

"Oh." I said, unsure if I truely beleived her. But she was my mother, and I had to believe her right? "And Vera?" I asked.

"She is down stairs talking to Carlisle." She said simply.

"Well what happened? My chest is killing me," I complained, trying to sit up.

But Esme almost immediately pushed my back down. "I think you should rest some more Emmett," her motherly tone was still there, but way more demanding.

I didn't hesitate to obey her. "But why can I rest?" I asked. "How was I able to sleep?"

"Well Carlisle thinks that your body is exhausted by something. That you just couldn't take what was happening and you just fainted." She explained, choosing her words carefully again. She was definitely hiding something from me. But I didn't want to push it.

"My chest, it started to tense up and hurt. Then I just fell. When I woke up the pain was like ten times worse and I guess it just went black then. It feels better now, but the pain is still lingering there." I explained to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," she gasped then stood. "Well just try to relax your body and I'll send Carlisle or someone up to check on you a little bit later, ok Hun? "

I nodded. She smiled weakly at me before leaving and closing the door gently behind her. I closed my eyes, as the pain in my chest started to ease more and my body overall relaxed. I sighed then let my head roll back on the pillow. In only seconds, I was asleep; again.

Esme's Point Of View

I swallowed hard as I gently closed the door behind me. Oh how I hated seeing him in pain. My big, strong, invincible son. He was in pain all because of _her. _That evil child. I simply loathe anyone who would want to hurt my family.

I quickly made my way down the stairs to my family who were in the same position where I left them in. Nessie was pinned to Bella's side as Bella lingered next to Alice who stood firmly in front of Jasper. Carlisle was still kneeling down to Vera, who was still smiling. I went to Jasper's side, rubbing his back, trying to reassure everyone that it will be fine. But Jasper wasn't easily fooled and he grinded his teeth as he felt my powerless and scared emotions radiate off me.

I listened intensively to Carlisle's and Vera's conversation.

"How did you make this all happen Vera?" Carlisle demanded, not being grandpa-like at all.

"Well Grandpa, I am using my power on them. I don't chose what the side affects are," she explained, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

Carlisle growled as the rest of my family took in a breath from the shock of the word, 'Power'.

"What kind of power do you have Vera?" Carlisle said a little more calmly.

Vera stared into Carlisle's eyes then suddenly looked confused. She blinked multiple times and looked around at us as if she was lost. "What are you doing?" she cried out. "I didn't do anything! Please Grandpa, just leave me alone!" she cried.

Carlisle, frustrated, put a hand on Vera's shoulder, trying to make her calm down.

But suddenly Carlisle was pushed across the room. He flew over the couch, landing on his side. Rose was suddenly growling over him.

I ran over to him, grabbing Rose's arm as I do. Carlisle was sitting up now, staring at Rose in shock.

"How dare you touch my precious daughter?" She boomed, her clearly red eyes, glaring down at him.

"Rosalie!" I scolded. How dare she think that Carlisle would ever do anything to Vera unless there was a good reason?

"Mommy!" Vera cried from the corner. Rose snapped at me and I stumbled backwards. Alice caught me, making sure I was out of Rose's way. Rosalie went over to the crying Vera and lifted her up, shushing her as if she was a baby.

I ran back over to Carlisle and helped him to his feet. He grumbled something then put his arm around me. Bella released Nessie and stormed over to Rosalie.

"Where is he?" she yelled, terror running through her once brown, now golden eyes.

"Who?" Rose snapped at her with such ignorance. Even though Rose can be uptight and rude sometimes, this was definitely not her normal personality.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, a little nervous. "Where is he?!"

"Him? I don't know. He passed out a while back. Useless slacker," she grumbled.

Bella didn't even respond. Her shoulders just suddenly slouched and her body seemed to be a statue in a state of shock. I ran over to her quickly, almost equally scared for Edward, and wrapped her in a hug. "It's going to be alright Bella. We'll find him," I reassured her.

She looked to Rose, then me, then Nessie, who was wide eyed and terrified. Alice was rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Bella!" A cry rang through the house, coming from the front lawn. The cry was sickening and heartbreaking as we all recognized it as Edward's voice.

Bella quickly ran from my loosening arms and ran towards the front of the house. I quickly followed her, and then soon everyone else did including Rose and Vera.

When I got to the lawn, Bella was holding a weak and sick Edward. He was sweating, even as his skin was sparkling in the sun light. His hair was tousled more then normal and he was gripping his chest. His face seemed reddened and tired as if he was trying to ignore the oblivious pain he was enduring.

"What happened?" Nessie cried, rushing over to her father with Carlisle. The rest and I lingered back on the porch.

"My chest," Edward complained.

"First Emmett, now Edward?" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. My poor children. And I can't even help them!

"Don't worry Grandma," Vera said sweetly from behind me in Rose's arms.

I turned to her, trying to act as calm as I could. "What was that?" I asked her.

"I said not to worry. It won't last long. Edward's preparation is almost complete then he can help me," she explained, no one, not even Rose was listening to her. They were too focused on Edward.

"Help you with what, sweetie?" I asked calmly, almost stuttering out the last resentful word.

"You'll see," she smiled and looked back to Edward.

I quickly turned around, back towards the rest of my family in the yard. Edward was leaning on Carlisle's and Bella's shoulders gasping for air to go into his lungs.

I ignored Vera's giggle behind me as Edward's posture suddenly changed. He lifted his arms from over his wife's and father's and backed away from them, seeming to be in no pain at all. He then kicked out his foot, slamming Bella to the ground. Carlisle turned around quickly ready to defend himself but Edward was quicker and kicked him towards the porch.

Nessie gasped as she saw what her father had done and screamed as he neared her. "Daddy! Please don't!" she cried, but it was too late and Edward gripped his daughter by her shoulder and through her with all his might against the glass window to the house.

Nessie crashed through it, and fell lifeless onto the dining room table. And unlike Rosalie, since she is not full vampire, she is more easy to kill through a glass window.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, please review! I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Busy week and week-end. But here's the chapter (look up)lol . I try to update at least every weekend, sometimes more then one chapter. But I hope you like this chapter and plz review! I update a lot quicker with more reviews! =P**


	9. Reborn and Reborn Again

_**Reborn and Reborn Again**_

Jasper's Point of View

I could feel _every_ emotion of my family run through me at once. It struck me like lightening. I groaned in pain, almost falling into Alice. I looked up and Edward growled once more and ran back towards the trees. He did not look like Edward anymore, nothing more then an animal. An animal that we tried so hard not to be and now the person I always looked up to has hurt his family; _my family._

I could feel Bella's hurt heart of the push by her husband, Carlisle's pain from his own son turning on him, Esme's nerves carrying her to a dark place, Rosalie shaking with nervousness from her own daughter, Alice's fear for me, and Nessie- Oh, the pain. It hurt. It really hurt. All the emotions whipped me off guard, especially from Vera's amusement from this.

I could feel the glass poke at my skin and the pains crashing through my body. I clenched my jaw and felt myself wobble; now leaning on Alice.

"Jasper!" she cried, trying to hold up my tall frame.

But I was half way ignoring her cries as I tried to feel something besides the pain from Nessie.

"No!" Bella screamed, rising from the ground and quickly jumping through the window.

I ignored the pains running through me and ran towards Nessie, Alice following me. Carlisle was already on his feet again, rushing through the window behind me. Esme was trying to hold back sobs as she hesitated to follow on the porch.

Nessie lay unconscious, her skin looking bruised and slit with small amounts of animal blood oozing out. Her face was covered by her pale arms. We all gathered around the grand table and Bella quickly pulled on Nessie's arm.

"Nessie!? Renesme?! Please wake up!" Bella begged.

"Bella, step back," I demanded her as Carlisle gently pulled Nessie's tangled body into his arms.

Her head rolled back over his arm and for once I saw how fragile Nessie really was. She wasn't as strong as the rest of us and no one, not even Carlisle, thought she was in any danger. Especially from Edward; her own father!

"Jasper, I'm going to take her upstairs. Alice and Bella will help me. Make sure Veradoesn't go _anywhere_." He demanded, heading towards the stairs with Bella jumping behind him, looking anxious and terrified. Alice tried to hold her shoulders down as the continued the journey up the stairs.

So he also suspected Vera for more then what we thought. I wasn't crazy! But that still made me fear more. What ever Vera could do, she was hurting my family. I don't care how or even why but this ends. Now.

I stormed back through the house and found Esme and Rosalie coming back through the front door.

"Where's Vera?" I yelled, almost startling Esme.

"I don't know," Rosalie smirked at me with a sanely growl.

"Where is she!?" I snapped at my arrogant sister.

Esme caught her breath. "She's in the house somewhere," she whispered, but till now it seemed as if she had no idea where she was or what was going on. She was lost, or just petrified.

I started to turn around, going to search for that evil little child when Esme pulled my arm. "Jasper!" she gasped, pulling me around to look at her.

"What is it?" I asked as calmly as I could. I've never seen her this scared before.

"It's Vera. She took over Edward some how. I don't know how but she did. She said she needs his help. Just be careful," she whispered the last words making me slightly shake.

"What are you talking about Esme?" Rosalie hissed, turning to face her.

Esme ignored her and followed me as I walked further into the house. I could hear Vera in the living room. She was giggling.

I turned to Esme. "Maybe you should go up and help Carlisle." I suggested.

"No," she protested.

"Go, please." I begged.

She stared at me for a moment, studying me. Searching for any way I would not do this and do what's better for me for once. But I am certainly not that selfish.

"Please?" I asked.

"Ok," she whispered. She wrapped me in a quick hug and found her way upstairs.

I looked behind me, expecting Rosalie to be yelling at me or at least growling, but she was no where in sight. I took a deep breath, trying to push away all the emotions that still raced through me then made my way into the living room.

Vera stood by the window that was broken earlier. She was spinning, dancing and singing _in_ the glass. Her feet were bare and I could smell the blood spilling from her feet. I looked at her in utter shock.

She saw that I was looking at her and stopped spinning. "Oh hi Uncle Jasper," she smiled, grinding her feet further into the glass.

I hadn't realized this before but the smell of her blood was washing through my nose and I could feel my throat tighten in thirst.

"Vera, what are you doing?" I asked tightening my jaw so hard that it would break my teeth if I were still human.

"What?" she asked, looking at me with surprise. She saw my eyes fall towards the bloody footprints scattered in the glass. "Oh, this? I just wanted to play, that's all." She giggled and twirled again.

I started walking closer to her. The smell seemed to be ringing in my ears, screaming at me, but I tried to block it out as I approached her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Uncle Jasper," she tsked.

"And why is that?" I snarled at her.

"Because you're not strong enough." She stated and twirled again, letting the blood smear across the floor.

"Oh really and how do you know that?" I asked, taking a step back. I don't know how she knew but she was right. The smell was almost too much for me. It had been years, decades even since I even thought of wanting human blood. But I could control myself right? Or did I really want to?

"Because I know everything about you Jasper Whitlock. I know all about your human life and going into war before you were actually old enough, about how good you were in the war too. And all about your vampire change with those 'innocent' females. Poor naive Jasper Whitlock had no way of knowing that something as horrible as vampire wars would be your full potential." She finished.

I felt a deep growl rumble through me. "That was not my full potential!" I snapped. A different emotion rang from me to her. I was no longer worried about my family as much, but I just wanted to strangle her for her untrue words.

"Oh, but it was. You were never meant to find cute little Alice. Trust me, you were meant to continue with your life in the south and to become one of the world's best vampires. You were suppose to take over the Volturi." She said.

"That's a lie!" I hissed, getting into animal like mode.

"No! It is not a lie!" she screamed, her voice seeming older now. "It is what your destiny was supposed to be. Alice first started to mess up your future," she started but I cut her off.

"I was done with the wars before I met Alice." I corrected her.

"No Jasper. You always had doubt, true, but when you went solo you were supposed to train yourself and live on as the best. But no, Alice had to lure you. Make you who you weren't supposed to be!" she yelled.

I let the anger shadily slide off of me. "So is this why you're here? For me?" I asked.

"No, actually. I failed with you. I was sent to you a long time ago to try to direct you the right way but then you and Alice found Carlisle and the rest of the family. You're future is lost. I'm hear for someone else." She announced.

"What are you?"

"I'm like an angel for vampires. I used to be a vampire, when I was strong but I never lived to my destiny either and so I died of pain,"

"What?"

"See vampires were not created for the heck of it. It's another species meant for extraordinary things. Some vampires are made by accident and they live forever but some are born human to be destined to be changed. One's like you and me didn't have the right pattern in life to succeed so as I grew older I died inside. I still looked like a 16 year old from Kentucky but inside I died and eventually my vampire body gave up trying to keep me awake. Then I was reborn. Over and over again I am reborn. I eventually found the Vultori and they told me my new destiny. I failed with you but I will not fail now."

This information went through my brain but I couldn't comprehend it. So I asked the simple question. "What is happening to Emmett and Rose. And Edward!?"

"I need there help to continue with my mission." She explained.

"Who?" I asked, looking down at the ground, feeling almost exhausted.

"Excuse me?" she asked, seeming not to hear me too well.

"Who!?" I screamed at her. "Who are you here for?!"

"I'm not permitted to say that"

I had it. I was done- over cooked. Over frustrated. I growled and lunged towards her.

"No!" I heard someone cry and I felt something large crash into my body and I crashed into a wall.

I recoiled and got to my feet quickly. Vera, she was evil! Vampires like us are not the natural way so she wants someone in my family to switch sides! But who was trying to stop me?!

I looked up and Emmett stood in front of Vera, protecting her like I was the problem.

"Emmett no. You don't understand. She's evil. She's not human!" I explained to him.

"Yes I am!" Vera complained from behind Emmett's still body. But then her voice changed and she was suddenly bawling. "Daddy, please. He pushed me in the glass and my feet hurt! He hurt me Daddy!"

Emmett looked down to his now crying 'daughter' and then glared back towards me.

"Your dead," he stated, and then charged at me. We've wrestled a lot before and he was always holding back from his real strength. And the anger coming of him was very overwhelming and my head went fuzzy for a moment. His emotions were weakening me and from the look on his face, he wasn't being sarcastic in any manner. Right here and now, my own brother was going to kill me. And there was nothing I could do but let a true cry escape my mouth. I am going to die.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!!! =p =p =p **

**A/N: Hey all! So there's another chapter! I hope you all like it. Sorry it's been a while since an update, busy weekends. Anyways, I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated! So don't hesitate to press the green button below! Please, I love hearing what you have to say about my story. Thanks, Miss Dassy.**


	10. Slaughter Them All

Emmett's Point of View

A growl ripped out of me as I shoved Jasper into a wall. His body ricocheted off the solid oak wall and he fell down on his hands and knees. He didn't even try to run away, he just looked like he was awaiting the next blow. And that's exactly what I did next.

I kicked him in his ribs and strangely, he fell onto his sides cuddling his now swollen stomach. _Why is he so weak?_ I asked myself. Vampire as strong as Jasper should be able to fight back right now like nothing even touched him. _Should I back off?_

_**No!**_ I heard someone-or something- scream in the back of my mind. He hurt Vera. He thinks she's evil. But she can't be evil, she's just a child. My child and Jasper cannot touch her. I wouldn't let him. I let the anger flush through my body and my foot swayed hard against Jasper's temple and his body did a 360 flip and he fell hard onto the floor.

I knelt down, ready to rip his head off. This ends, now.

I didn't even realize that there was anyone else in the room until I heard Alice's broken cry.

"Jasper! Emmett, please stop!" Alice cried. And I hesitated.

"Daddy?!" I heard Vera wine from behind me. She wanted me to finish him off. It's what she wants and I have to do that for her.

My flared eyes took one more look into Jasper's fearful ones and I put my hands around Jasper's neck, ready to pull.

"Emmett, no! Stop!" Carlisle was suddenly behind me, pulling my arms back away from Jasper.

"No! He must be stopped. Vera, she wants me to," I struggled against my father's grip.

"No Emmett. What she wants, it's not this." I heard Esme's voice, but couldn't see her. All I could see was Jasper. My baby's pain is hidden in his eyes. Eyes that I need to take the light out of.

I reached down one more time towards Jasper's neck suddenly gone. How had I let him get away? He was right there. I growled in frustration and turned around, looking around the room, like I was seeing it for the first time.

Carlisle still had his hands braced on my shoulders. Jasper was panting in Alice's arms as they hurried up the stairs away from us. Vera was standing where she was before but now she looked mad.

"Emmett! Emmett! What has gotten into you?" Carlisle asked, trying to distract me from the enemy running from the fight.

"Jasper, he thinks Vera's evil. He doesn't deserve to live." I explained while reality started to set in. Jasper does not deserve to live.

"That's not true. Jasper does deserve to live." Carlisle explained but I only grimaced. Then he said quietly. "And he's right about Vera."

I looked up into Carlisle's eyes. This man, the one that changed me and raised me. I can even remember the first time I called him my father, and how right in felt. But he was no longer a dad to me. He was with _him. _He is just as bad as him and he believes that something is wrong with Vera.

"She's just a child" I explained, then jumped back away from his grip.

"Emmett no! Listen to me!" he demanded.

But his words were going through deaf ears. I quickly ran behind him to Vera. She still looked mad but her face softened as I knelt down in front of her in the broken glass.

"I'm sorry. I failed you," I whispered quickly as I heard Carlisle get to his feet.

"It's ok Daddy. Just go find Uncle Edward and Mommy. They know the plan," she whispered back and then I was gone. Flying through the door and into the woods. I will not fail my precious child again.

Carlisle's Point of View

Emmett was too quick for me as he ran out of the house. The Emmett I know is no longer home in Emmett's body. I turned to Vera. She stood there in the glass with a sly grin on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"You." She said simply.

"Me? Why?" I asked, bracing myself in attack mode.

"Because. Your destiny is being destroyed."

"What destiny? I'm a vampire. I have no destiny."

"Oh, but you do Carlisle."

"Really? And what would that destiny be?" I asked, my teeth clenching together. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you how to fix it." She smiled.

"Why should I listen to you? You hurt my family. You're nothing but a monster."

"Because Carlisle. Do you remember when you let Bella become a vampire and the Volturi let her have her child?"

"Of course," How could I forget that? It was the scariest and happiest times of my life.

"Well this mistake is all on the Volturi is you ask me. Nessie was never supposed to live through that battle. Poor Jacob was suppose to take off with her, then they would've been caught and both slaughtered. That was the way it was supposed to be."

"You're lying." I stated.

"No, I'm not!" She snapped. "I so a lot of things but I don't lie about what was suppose to happen Carlisle. That's my job and I'm not failing this time."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. All you have to do to fulfill what was meant to happen is to kill your whole family," she said, then giggled.

Bella's Point of View

As I watched my baby girl rest, I heard Alice cry out from down the hall. "Help, please!"

I took one glance to Esme, who nodded then took off through the door.

Alice was in the hallway, half dragging Jasper in her arms.

"What happened?" I asked while bracing myself with half of Jasper's weight.

"Emmett. He attacked him. Almost killed him." Alice explained while pulling us into her bedroom. We gently laid his body on the little couch that obviously did not fit his tall body.

Jasper grunted in pain and abruptly sat up.

"No!" Alice snapped, pushing him back down.

"But Alice. Vera, she is after someone. She is an evil creature sent by the Volturi trying to send one of us down a bad path," Jasper quickly explained.

A memory flashed briefly into my mind. Though Alice as completely confused she saw the recognition in my eyes. She asked, "Bella?"

"I remember when I was first searching about vampires when I first met Edward, in the Quilette legend there was something about these vampires with a certain reason for life. But if they don't succeed they become "angles" and they make sure other vampires follow there paths" It was strange that I would remember that I but the story had always stuck in my mind.

"I never heard of these 'Vampire Angels'" Alice cut in.

"It's true. I had a destiny and something messed it up." Jasper added hesitantly. "Now she's here for someone else"

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jasper said sadly.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly and raced down the stairs.

Vera was standing in the glass now with smears of blood all over the floor. I clamped my hand over my mouth. The smell was so invigorating.

I went and stood beside Carlisle.

"Why don't you start with the daughter-in-law? She's the one that you may feel less gloomy about after."

"Carlisle? What is she talking about?" I asked him.

"She thinks I need to kill my family to fulfill my-"

"Destiny?" I finished for him.

"Yes, but I won't do it!" Carlisle told Vera.

"Humbug!" Vera's screechy little voice echoed. "This isn't going to be as easy as I hoped."

So Carlisle was the one that had a different life other than this. He's the one that is destined for something more.

"What are you going to do Vera? If I don't do what you say?" Carlisle asked.

"Then your children Edward, Emmett and Rosalie too will come and slaughter you all. Just like Rosalie killed the innocent family where you were supposed to take help from. Then they will kill themselves."

"They would never hurt there family!" I protested.

"But they already have." Vera stated, pointing upstairs. Vera and Jasper. They were already hurt by them. But they couldn't actually kill us? Could they?

Vera sighed then took a step back. "Well I better be off. I got to go find my mommy and daddy. Oh, and Uncle Edward," Vera smiled towards me as she said _Uncle Edward. _

And then she was gone. Both Carlisle was in shock.

"How did she do that?" I asked.

"She's partly vampire with something more. She can do anything she wants." Carlisle explained.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

But it wasn't Carlisle that answered my question but a lowered voice. One I didn't recognize, but an answer I despised. "Nothing,"

Both Carlisle and I turned around to face a tall vampire with paper white skin and beat red eyes.

"Who are you?" Carlisle demanded no courtesy in his voice at all.

"I am Gialoto. The Volturi has sent me to warn you. Though Vera is one of us, you must understand that if you try and fight her, Carlisle, you will lose. Nothing can stop the Kuandil. It is above you Carlisle, even above us. Would you second guess the lard if he sent an angel down and told you your future?"

"If the future He told me was to betray my family, then yes, I would." Carlisle responded and I nodded in agreement.

"Very well. This is just a warning. I'm just saying that the longer you fight the more pain your family will endure. But in the end they will all die."

"Why did you let this get out of hand?" Carlisle asked, shaking off the guard's hurtful words.

"We were confused and was not aware of your destiny until it was changed." He explained.

"And what exactly is my destiny?" Carlisle growled, not clearly frustrated.

"That, Carlisle, is the biggest mystery of all, isn't it?" The guard laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, not my best chapter but I promised an update and here it is. Please review though and tell me what you think about either this chap or the whole story overall. This is my first fanfic, and really the only time someone other than family has read something of mine so I really would like your opinions. Next chap will be up next week-end and I hope I get enough support for a better chapter! Thanks, Miss Dassy.**


	11. I'd Rather Die

Edward's Point of View

I began to pace in between the trees while Rosalie watched me go back and forth.

"Will you stop?!" She snarled.

I turned to her furiously and growled.

"She will be here soon! Have faith in our leader and trust her Edward!" She protested.

I whipped my head in frustration and lent back on a tree. She was right though, I know it. Vera is a very precious child and deserves the best from us. All I can to is to trust her, do what she asked and then all will be good.

My head whipped up as a rumbling sound echoed through the trees. Hope in my eyes for it to be Vera. But my hope quickly demised as Emmett flew into our little clearing.

I ran up to him with Rosalie at my heels. "What happened Emmett?" I asked.

"Vera ordered me to kill Jasper but I failed." He explained with disappointment in himself.

"Where is Vera? Where is my special Niece?" I questioned.

"Right here," A velvet voice branched out from behind me. I smiled and turned around. And there she was' Vera in her now bloodied and mud ridden white dress with a beautiful smile on her face. She nodded to me then walked further into the clearing. Rosalie and Emmett quickly stood on either sides of me and waited for her to speak once more.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Edward," she greeted with another generous smile. Oh, she was adorable.

"Hi Vera, sweetie." Rosalie commented.

Vera giggled. "I want to say that I am very grateful for what you all have done for me so far. It means so much to me, and the world."

"The world?" I questioned with out thinking and she shot me a hateful glare.

Her stare quickly retreated and she forced a smile. "Yes Uncle Edward, the world. You are all apart of something so much more and I thank you again for helping me."

"Of course Vera. Anything for my sweet little angel." Emmett said and I nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else you need from us. 'Cause we are all here for you." Rosalie added.

"You have done so much for me already," Vera started to object to more help but I cut in.

"That was no problem Vera. You must understand that we would do anything for you. We love you and you deserve the best." I grinned and she smiled once again.

"Well there is one more thing I would highly appreciate some help with." She said with a sweet honey-like tone in her voice.

"Anything you want," Emmett agreed.

"Anything you want," Rosalie agreed.

Vera smiled and said her request. "Kill Esme, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Bella, and then yourselves," she requested in only half a question format.

"Anything you want," I agreed.

Alice's Point of View

"Can you see anything Alice? Anything at all?" Bella's voice pondered through my already aching head.

"No Bella! I can't!" I finally snapped at her and stormed into the kitchen, leaving the rest of my family in the living room.

Well not all of my family. Rose, Em and Edward are still missing and everyone's been pressuring me to see them. But all I can come up with is blanks.

Bella has been the worst of them all. As I tried to see them, she would constantly ask; 'Can you see them? What are they dong? Anything at all? Are they ok? Is Edward ok? What are they planning?'

But I kept telling her that I could not see her and asking my questions was not going to get her answers like a freaking ouija board!

I hear Jasper's slow footsteps follow behind me as I lean on the kitchen counter. He walks up behind me, takes a deep and painful breath and wraps me in a weak hug.

It had only been a few hours since Emmett had attacked him and since then Jasper has been growing weaker and weaker. And we all knew exactly why. Like Vera did, her vampire body failed her because her destiny was not fulfilled. This would all seem silly to us a few days ago but now it was all real. Too real for my liking. Jasper is dieing and it is my entire fault. If I hadn't tried to find him so long ago he, yes he would be evil and control the world, but he wouldn't be dieing right now. And everyone is still pressuring me for visions and I just can't. I feel like my body was going to fail me any second also.

Jasper takes another deep breath and slowly spins me around in his arms. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Please don't blame yourself. I would chose to relive my wonderful like I had with you one time over and die just the same, then be alive and well and rule the vampire world." He then kisses my neck and chills run up my spine to my neck.

"I know but it could all be different-" I try to defend but his lips are suddenly on mine stopping my in mid-thought.

He stops kissing me and looks down at me. "I love you. If we are going to lose this fight then I'll proudly go down protecting you." He smiled but then suddenly jerks forward, holding his stomach and wincing.

I try to hold him up by his shoulders I yell out, "Carlisle!"

Jasper's legs start to shake and more and more of his weight starts to come down on my arms and shoulders. I see Jasper's head bobble and his eyes start to roll back in his head.

"Jasper please stay with me. We have to fight together right?" I am now crying. He has been falling in and out of conciseness for the past few hours but it scares me every time. Because one of these times I know that he is not going to wake up.

"Jasper," I hear Carlisle gasp and then his entire weight is gone and he is slung over Carlisle's shoulder.

I sigh in relief and then follow them into the living room. Carlisle places Jasper on the couch and Esme and Nessie hug each other and look down at Jasper. I go and sit on the floor next to Jasper and hid my small hand in his. I lean in and whisper in his ear, "Don't let go of my hand and I won't ever let you go again." I say and rest my head on his chest. It's even harder to know if a vampire is dead because he is not breathing either way.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Bella asked her voice still shaky and scratchy. See when vampires cry, now tears come out but screams of sorrow and pain screech out of their throats and that's all Bella had been doing over an hour ago.

"We fight Bella. That's all the plan I can come up with. If we back down against them we were surely fail but if we fight we may have a chance."

"We will never win. Jasper is one of our strongest and he will only be in the way if he even tries to fight," Bella argues.

"I know that Bella. But it's four against four and we can call the pack and see if they can help."

"They won't," Nessie cuts into her mother's and grand-fathers disagreement. "Jacob, maybe for me but they rest of the pack will completely go against it. And I wouldn't ask them either cause they might even join Vera's side."

"She's right Carlisle," Bella growls in frustration. Ever since a very dangerous fight against a group of Nomad vampires that threatened the town, some of the wolves have got seriously hurt and they haven't wanted to help us since. And Jacob rarely even visits Nessie anymore.

"Well we still have one against one." Carlisle said.

Bella calculates it in her head then barks, "Nessie is not going one on one with one of them! I will not allow it!" She jumps over to Esme and pulls Nessie into her own hug.

"Bella she's all we have. I don't like it as much as anyone. I would give anything to leave her out of it. But we need her. I would rather-" Carlisle suddenly cuts off and stares into space as if in deep thought.

"Carlisle? What is it?" Esme asked; her voice also a little scratchy from crying.

I listen intently as the silence deafens. I think back over what caused him to stop, and then a vision seeks into my mind.

_It is deep in the forest, I see Carlisle and Jasper in my arms. Bella and Esme are also standing around Carlisle who seems to be in the middle of a clearing. I see Carlisle nod and then Bella and Esme jump and Carlisle. They rip and his limps and soon Carlisle in pieces. They put his limbs into a pile, and set it on fire. They set Carlisle on fire. _

As the vision fades I let out a sullen gasp. I unthinkingly pull my hand from Jaspers and jump up. Carlisle looks at me apologetically.

"No! You can't do that. We can fight. We will fight and win. You can't do that. _They _can't do that!" I cry while yelling at Carlisle. Bella and Esme surely couldn't kill him, though I have always thought. But it's going to happen unless I can stop it.

"Alice you have to understand this please. It is me or my whole family," he protests and I see a lot of guilt in his eyes.

"How do you know? What if we kill you and they still come after us! Then all of it would be for nothing!"

Bella, Esme and Nessie all gasp in shock as they realize what my vision must have been about.

"Because if I'm gone then their will be no destiny for me to live to and all will be ok for the rest of the people I love. They will not harm you! I promise you Alice; please just let me do this!"

"But you won't be doing it! They will!" I yell pointing to Esme and Bella, his wife and daughter-in-law. "How could you let them do that? You will be destroying our family if you let that happen! Please don't dad, please!"

Carlisle's face smothers into hurt and I realize that I called him dad. I stopped calling him 'Dad' a couple of years ago for some reason but he is and always be my dad and I can't let this happen. How could I just sit there in my vision and let them do that to him?

Carlisle's head falls and he sighs, "I'm sorry Alice. But my decision still stands."

"Carlisle, no!" Esme protests. "I won't-"

"I'm sorry Esme but please do this for me. For our family. You heard what Gialoto said. You will all die and I cannot let that happen."

Esme nods and puts her face in her hands trying to hide her pain and fear.

As I stare at Carlisle in confusion, a loud scream sounds from behind me. Bella. I turn around and see Edward standing behind her with a knife at her throat.

Bella is struggling under his grasp and pleading for her to let her go.

Carlisle takes a step towards them trying to calm the situation.

"One cut through her neck will slice it right off and it won't take much to rip the rest off," Edward threatens.

"Ok Edward, you're in charge here. Just take it easy." I say, putting my hands up to show him that I am not going to attack. Yet.

"Daddy? Please let Mommy go," Nessie cries from beside them. She is on the other side of the couch, the closest to Edward and Bella and very far away from the rest of us.

"Shut-up Nessie!" Edward barks. "Come here!" He growls, using his other hand to reach out and grab Nessie by the arm. As he does this, I can see Edward's facial expressions falter.

Edward's arms drops from around Bella's neck and the knife clinks to the floor. Nessie, now holding onto Edward's arms, goes to her knees as Edward's knees buckle and he crashed to the floor.

Edward smiles up at Nessie as his back in hunched in an awkward position. "Nessie?" he asks with a faint smile on his face. This is the real Edward, the good Edward.

"Yeah Dad, it's me." She cries. Bella takes a step back and watches intensively.

Nessie had used her powers on Edward to show him something, I couldn't tell what but it was working.

"Nessie, I am so sorry," Edward's face cringes as he remembers a painful memory, probably of when he threw her through the window.

"It's ok Dad, just don't try to kill me ok?" she only half jokes about that.

"Ok," he agrees then passes out on her lap.

"No!" Vera screams. I look up to see her standing in the door way with her 'parents' Rosalie and Emmett standing behind her. Her face is beat red, then she smirks. "Not to worry. You're all weak so you'll all die with or without Edward. Mommy, Daddy. Kill them all, now!"

**A/N: Hey all! I am so sorry I didn't update last week-end, yeah I broke my promise and I apologize. A family member was in the hospital but he's is all better now! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and yes, it's almost done so there will only be about 3 or 4 more chapters, BUT, there will be a sequel! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a lot for reading, Miss Dassy.**

**Again, please review and tell me if you think the story is even good or not! Reviews are the second reason for even writing in the first place, so don't hesitate on pressing that green button below!**


	12. We Need A Plan

_**We Need A plan**_

Nessie's Point of View

I could hear Vera say her evil command but I could not let my skin leave my fathers. If I stopped showing all the good and painful memories he may go back to serving Vera. I brushed away my father's unruly hair as he nuzzled in my lap.

I felt my arms being pulled away but I pushed through the grasp. "No! If I leave him then he'll turn!" I explained.

Alice crouched down to me and quickly helped me half drag half carry Edward towards the kitchen. A fight was about to begin.

I heard yelling and crashing and once I was alone with my father in the kitchen I heard Alice scream, "Jasper!"

The terrifying screams pounded through my head and I too started to scream. My family was dying in there! I needed to do something! I needed my dad! I turned down to my father and whispered, "Dad. Please wake up. Please," I began to beg.

My cries turned to sobs as everything in the living room grew quiet. "Mom! Alice! Anyone please!" I yelled out as the silence began to vibrate on my brain.

To my relief Esme ran in. She looked horrible. Her nice tan clothes were practically ripped to shreds, her hair going in every direction, and a large gaping scratch in her tough skin right up her arm.

"Nessie! Edward!" She gasped and ran over to us. "The rest chased them out but they will be back. I am so sorry Nessie. Stay here and make sure you don't ever stop holding on to him. If he awakes try to move and get somewhere safe." She quickly explained and turned to leave.

"Esme!" I yelled after her, my voice very shaky. "What is going to happen?"

"I don't know sweetie. Just be safe," she whispered and ran out through the already broken kitchen glass door.

My teeth started to chatter together even though I wasn't cold. Just nervous. Nervous for myself, my father. Nervous for my family.

Bella's Point of View

The fight had begun very quickly and Esme was the first one to jump in between Emmett's hateful attack to the still unconscious Jasper. Emmett didn't even flinch as he ripped open her arms and pushed her towards the other side of the room. Carlisle and I both then went in and attacked Emmett and Esme held of Rose once she got to her feet. We did not want to harm them, but they were both attacking, holding nothing back. I saw Alice pull Edward and Nessie away and I was thankful. At one point we got the upper hand and we chased them into the forest. Esme stayed behind to explain the plan to Nessie.

Now we are chasing Rose and Emmett through the trees, but what is our next move? Fight? I couldn't kill them! I wouldn't!

Carlisle was suddenly next to me and yelling, "Follow me! They won't go back to the house and they won't attack again until they're ready!" he took a sharp left and I followed him.

Alice, who was a little slower than normal with Jasper over her shoulder followed behind also.

We got to a large clearing and Carlisle placed himself in the middle. I stopped on the outside next to Alice who gently laid Jasper on the solid ground.

"Carlisle I can't let you do this!" Alice screamed at him. This was probably wear she saw her vision happen. Carlisle was really going to let this happen.

Esme can running up beside me then gasped at the terror in Alice's eyes.

"You have to let this happen. Alice, I'm sorry. I cannot have anyone else hurt because of me!" Carlisle protested.

"Please Carlisle, we can find another way!" Esme argued.

"There is no other way," I sullenly whispered. Everyone, including Carlisle looked at me in shock. I quickly explained. "We can't go on like this forever. Emmett and Rose are strong and we are all becoming weaker. Eventually they will win."

"Thank you Bella. Esme?" Carlisle turned to his wife.

"I can't-" She wined.

"Esme, I love you. And I know you love me too. But we have a family to protect and this is the only way our family that we created can survive this. Please," he begged.

I looked at Esme with hopeful eyes. Even though I hated it, Carlisle was right. And deep inside I could tell that Esme knew it too. I saw her slowly nod and she walked over to the other side of Carlisle.

I saw Alice's cuddling to Jasper and sobbing. This was her vision.

"Carlisle, I love you," Esme whispered.

"I love you too," Carlisle responded. He then closed his eyes and beckoned us.

Esme and I began moving in closer, ready to attack.

"Stop!"

My head whipped back to wear Alice was holding Jasper. The voice was shaky and weak but I knew it wasn't Alice.

Jasper was sitting up and trying to stand.

Alice was pulling him to his feet and relief fell over her. "This didn't happen in my vision! Something's different! Something's changed!"

"You can't kill him. There has to be another way!" Jasper continued to explain.

"Nothing can go right anymore Jasper," Carlisle explained. "This is what has to happen,"

"No it doesn't! Vera said that she tried to help me a long time ago to redirect me to my destiny but she failed and I lived on. If Vera can fail then, then she can fail now!"

"He's right. Jasper, you never woke up in my vision so something must have changed. How do you feel?" Alice asked comforting him. Esme, Carlisle, and I still stood at our same places.

"Actually I feel a lot better. Better enough to fight," he said smiling to Carlisle.

Carlisle began to protest but Esme shot him a mercurial glare. Then Carlisle sighed. "If we are going to fight, then we will need a plan."

Vera's Point of View

Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Though my mind is easily older then them both, my mind raced with the arrogance of a 16 year old, and the attitude of my 9 year old form.

"Will you too stop?" I screamed. Emmett sighed but retreated, leaning on a tree. Rosalie turned and faced me.

"I am sorry, Vera. But this is frustrating. All we want is for you to be happy and all we have done so far is lose Edward, and fail you." Rosalie got down on her knees in front of me.

"Right. All you did is fail me. And Mommy, I am not sure you will be able to help me anymore." I sighed and let fake tears fall from my face.

"No Vera! I will not fail again for you. I promise! Just let us try again and your mommy and daddy will not fail." Rosalie begged at my feet.

"Promise Mommy?" I asked, wiping the tears away and sniffling. "Cross your heart and hope to die? Literally?"

"I promise." She repeated as she crossed her heart and gave me a warm motherly smile.

What a shame she had to die. She was the best mother I had ever had and I have grown into a lot of them since my time being an angel. Of course I was normal…once.

I had a life, a dog for that matter. She was a chocolate lab and her name was Mia. It was rare to have pets in our little poor town but she was a present from my father and even though he said it didn't take much effort to get her, I knew it was a high price.

Mia had a very peculiar personality. She was smart and could learn simple tricks like sit, lie down, and even shake, but she also seemed so dumb. If a door was shut on her, she would run into it just to see if it would somehow open. And if she ever wondered off to far she would give this annoying howl and you would have to go find her. She hated to be alone though. If she was chained outside and she couldn't see me through the window she would howl and bark as if she was being tortured. And she couldn't sleep outside because she had to be sleeping with me on my cot and practically lay on top of me. Mia only ever listened to me too. Simple commands from my father like sit or go lay down she would ignore and I would have to tell her too. She was also my angel.

One time I remember clearly she saved my life. I was at our public library. It was my favorite place in the world, mainly because it was free just to be inside. I would sit for hours reading in the upstairs sitting area. Mia had always had to be tied outside but strangely she wouldn't howl and just lay down and waited for me. It was like she knew I was my happiest in there and she didn't to disturb me. The day was December 14. I was 15 and had just finished reading my last novel for the day and was headed for the stairs, when I tripped. I began falling down the long flight of stairs, pain shooting in my body in every direction. I hit the landing with an incredible _CRACK_ from my skull. The only other persons in the library at the time were the old librarian who didn't even hear the fall. She was too old and didn't even hear my cries for help. But Mia did. Just before I was going to give into the darkness, she pounded through the doors, with someone's wallet in her mouth, and the wallet's owner running after her. She dropped the wallet and was at my side immediately. The man forgot about his wallet when he saw me and raced to get help. She lay down next to my beat and battered body and comforted me until I gave into the darkness and passed out. She saved my life then.

After a slow recovery of 8 months, I was back on my feet. That is until my 16th birthday came around and I was attacked in an ally way by vampires, looking for mere fun by turning me, but now I know that it was all in my future, which I ruined. And only that time, Mia wasn't lucky enough and the goons killed her before she would even bark. And now my life has only gone down hill from there and life was something I had to fix now!

"Vera sweetie? Are you ok dear?" Emmett broke my flash back. I looked up at my loving parents who stared confused and worried about me. From all the families I have forced myself into; I have never had a connection with anyone like I had them. Again I though, 'What a shame they have to die'.

Edward's Point of View

_The first time Nessie's small hand touched me and showed me her thoughts.  
The first time I saw Nessie call me Daddy._

_The first time I held Nessie in my arms._

_The first time I saw Bella hold Nessie._

_The time I through Nessie through a window. The time where I hurt her._

_Fear rose through me as my mind wandered. Where was I? These memories, so vivid and one so horribly horrific. They're all about Nessie, my daughter. Nessie, her gift. She must be using her power on me. But why do I feel so strange? I feel like I'm not awake. Is that possible? For me not to always be awake? For me to be sleeping? No! Impossible!_

"Daddy?"

_Nessie's voice. But why can't I see her? Why can't I get to her? Where is she?! 'Nessie!' I screamed in my head, but nothing was audible._

"Sh, Daddy. Just relax. Everything will be ok" _She whispered into my ear. And now I could feel her. Feel her breath on my cheek. I let the memories flow straight through me as I fell back into the darkness. Nessie was her, I was safe. Everything was going to be ok.  
_

**A/N:Hey! Sorry for the late update! I hope you don't hate me. I am sadly dissapointed! I only got two reviews on my last chapter... and for those two people I thank a lot! But I need more opinions. I don't even care if you dispise my story, just tell me what you truely think! I hate writing this story when I think only a few people read it anymore. So please read and review. It would mean the world to me and so much more! Thanks, Miss Dassy**

**p.s. The story about Vera's dog Mia is important. And the dog, personalitly and name Mia came from my personal dog who I love to death! Everything bout her's true, except the incident in the library. lol Gotta love chocalate labs huh?! **

* * *


	13. This Is A Horrible Plan

Jasper's Point of View

I looked around at my family, well most of them. We we're now back at the house with a full plan ready to put into action. Nessie was commanded to remain with her father. We didn't want to risk loosing Edward again. He hasn't regained consciousness since we got back but Nessie confirmed that he was back. But no chances taken are no chances lost.

Bella was sitting close to Edward and Nessie on the couch, Alice on the love seat with me next to her and Carlisle and Esme standing, explaining the plan on more time.

"We trap Emmett and Rosalie with Nessie and Alice. Before we lock the doors, Alice, you try your best and make sure it's going to work. Nessie," Carlisle turned to see his granddaughter more clearly. "Be careful. Don't try to reason with them. Emmett and Rosalie are still in them but they won't resurface until you show them… you know what you're going to show them right?"

"Yes Pap," She smiled weakly.

"Ok then. Bella, Esme and Jasper, you will hold Vera off until I can get my shot."

"This is a horrible plan," Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah but it's all we got. We can't go up against her full force. I'm still too weak and none of us will be able to hurt Em or Rose." I whispered back to her.

"Ok then." Esme sighed and smiled weakly. She was the most nervous of us all. I was scared, yes, but this whole thing had taken the biggest toll on her.

"Esme, everything is going to be ok," Alice told her.

Esme nodded simply, while grasping her shaking hands together.

"What do we do now?" Nessie questioned.

"We get into position and wait." Carlisle said.

In only a few minutes, Nessie, Edward and Alice were tucked safely in dining room with the only door unlocked was the one leading from the living room. Esme, Bella and I were hiding neatly up on the stair case while Carlisle underneath them.

I was scared, heck I was more then scared I was petrified. I couldn't tell if it was all my emotions or everyone's put together. I wasn't sure anymore. I could feel my body getting stronger but my mind was still getting weaker. Everything was fuzzy and unclear. If Vera was completely telling the truth, I am dying right now. I am going to become what she is. Did I really see anything wrong on what she's meant for? No. Do I see a problem on what she's meant to do now? Absolutely yes. I could never kill an innocent person or vampire… though I've done it before I can never go back, never ever. Could I? No, I can't second guess myself here, not now not ever. I just have to kill Vera… if she can be killed? I never even though about that…can vampire angels even be killed? What if she never dies and we just keep fighting until we all die anyways? Is this ever going to end?

"Hello? Anybody home?" That voice sent a chill up my spine and I felt Esme shuffle closer to me. Vera. I could sense her coming up the front door with Emmett and Rosalie right in front of her. For protection? She was nervous. But she was covering up real nicely with anger and determination.

"_Hello???"_ She called again. As quietly as possibly I jumped over Esme and looked down over the railing.

Emmett and Rosalie were lurking, as if stalking their pray. With only one way to go, they headed towards the dining room while Vera held back peering around the living room and casually glancing up the stair case. She could sense we were hiding but she didn't sense the trap.

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into the dining room and the doors shut behind them. Vera stared at the slammed doors in surprise. Yes! Step one complete! Now's time for step two.

"Hey!" I yelled standing up and casually walking down the stairs.

Vera gave me an evil glare then smiled at me with her evil childish grin. "Jasper, what an unpleasant surprise. I thought you'd be dead by now,"

"Naw, I don't give up that easily," I winked as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. Vera stood only 10 feet in front of me.

"Aw, too bad for you then," She said and before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall with an invisible force. Dang, that hurts.

Vera stood there with that grin still on her face as she started walking towards me.

"Vera, what do you want?" I huffed, the pain in my chest becoming unbearable.

"I want to finish this job and move on," She stated with an _"Of course, silly,"_ smile.

"You've failed before, why can't you fail just this once and leave us alone?" I questioned, trying to lure her full attention to me and let Carlisle get his shot.

"Because. I only get a few chances and I've already failed too much. They told me, one more screw up and I'm done." Her happy-go-lucky-kid face crumbled and her voice didn't sound so chipper. She increased the pressure on my chest.

"Please?" I asked one last time as blackness spotted my vision.

"I don't do favors!" She snipped and raised her fist, ready to end me.

"Let my son go!" I heard Carlisle yell and instantaneously the pressure was gone and I felt nothing…. But was it because she released me, or did I die???

Alice's Point of View

As soon as I saw Emmett and Rosalie enter the room I had a quick vision of Nessie completely her part of the plan. I slammed the doors behind them as Nessie reached up from under the table and grabbed both Em's and Rose's wrists. Instantly they both fell to their knees, then fell down on their sides, unconscious.

"Great job Ness," I said as I ran to her side and try to position her better. She was sprawled out, her calf resting her father's arm. Emmett and Rosalie fell in opposite directions and Nessie looked awkwardly spread out.

"Thanks," She huffed. "Help me," She said, trying to pull Emmett close to her. I slid both Em and Rose closer to her as she remained keeping them calm.

I heard talking just outside the door then s slam of a body to wall. I wanted to go out and help, but Jasper had made me promise to stay here. This promise was getting harder and harder to keep.

I jumped over to the door, crouching to my knees, opening it just a crack and looked out the crack. I had to muffle a gasp as I saw Jasper pinned to the wall, by nothing I could see, but clearly in pain. I heard him mumble, "Please," and Vera snapped back a smart remark and Jasper cringed in pain.

Where was everyone??? My questioned was left in the air as Carlisle appeared just behind Vera. He yelled, "Let my son go!" He yelled and attacked Vera with no regrets.

As soon as Jasper fell from the wall, I darted towards him. I took one glance at Vera and Carlisle as they continued to fight each other. Neither one looking like they had the upper hand. I heard Bella and Esme rush down the stairs, past me and to help Carlisle.

"Jasper? Jasper!" I yelled at him as I pulled him into my lap. "Please, oh please. Don't leave me!" I cried.

"Who ever said I was leaving you?" I heard him whisper and his golden eyes fluttered open at me.

"Oh god Jasper, I though I lost you." I pulled him into a hug.

"Well I though I lost myself," He admitted. "We need to help them," He sat up and I was about to stand when the fighting all of a sudden stopped.

I looked over. Vera stood in the door way, her skin ripped to shreds, human blood pouring off her, her eyes blood shot.

"It's over Vera. Leave now and don't come back or we will kill you for good," Carlisle stated.

"You can't kill me," She said, her evil smile returning. "And I won't ever give up," Then she disappeared into the darkness.

I stood pulling Jasper up with me. Then I had the strangest vision ever. It was simple, very short, and didn't even have a clear scene. Simple, it included an true happy smile from Vera and a chocolate lab.

**A/N: Ok, so don't hate me for the long awaited update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I've been really busy with my Supernatural fic but now I'm getting more into this one too. It's almost over…yes…but I'm still excited to write the unexpected ending I have for you! So review and tell me what ya think! =)  
Miss Dassy**


	14. Maybe She Won

Nessie's Point of View

I knew I probably shouldn't, but I had to see….

I slowly lifted my arm from my fathers and his eyes snapped open. He stared blankly at the ceiling, nothing but his left eye twitching so often.

"Daddy?" I whispered then his eyes darted to me.

At first I thought I had messed up, failed, and he was back under Vera's control. But when Dad's eyes met mine, he sat up and pulled me into a hug, careful of my outstretched hands to my aunt and uncle.

"Ness, oh god I'm so sorry!" He cried into my shoulder.

"I-it's okay. I'm fine," I said while pulling back. "So it's really you?" I asked as tears poked at the edge of my lids.

Dad nodded. "Yeah Nessie it's really me. Y-you broke it somehow. I don't know how you did it but you broke her spell over me." He smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"Do you think it worked for them?" I nodded towards Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.

Dad sighed. "It's possible, since it worked with me. But we don't know their connection for before this all happened. We'll talk to Carlisle but for now will you be able to keep them like this?"

I nodded.

"Great," Dad said getting to his feet and listening to the conversation going on in the next room. He turned back to me. "What are you showing them anyways?"

"The day before they decided to leave us. The picnic, it was the best day."

Dad chuckled then gave me a reassuring smile before heading towards the living room. "Stay put and I'll fill you in."

I nodded and continued to flow my aunt and uncle with the wonderful memories of that day.

Edward's Point of View

Oh god how good it felt to be back. I had a killer headache but my mind was so much clearer. When Vera had control of me, it was like a whole other person was inside of me and controlling my body. And every time I wanted to protest, attack her, or stop hurting my family, I just couldn't. But somehow my daughter used her gift and any of Vera's influence was gone.

I knocked before entering the living room, keeping my eyes locked on my wife. But when she looked at me, her big eyes widened in horror and in an instant she was standing next to Esme behind Carlisle.

I held up my hands quickly. They had to know it was _me. _The real me. "Please, Vera tested it and it worked. It's really me. Vera's thing on me is gone." I explained.

Everyone looked me over skeptically.

"Nessie?!" Bella yelled over Carlisle's shoulder.

Bella's voice died away when Alice ran to me. "It's him! I promise!" And gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks. Now want to fill me in on the plan?"

Everyone seemed to relax and Bella came to my side, trying to hide her hesitation. But I noticed. But I couldn't blame her, could I? She saw me throw our daughter through a window!

"Well plan one, epic failure." Jasper explained.

"But we did get Rose and Em back." Esme pointed out.

"Yeah I told Ness to stay with them, just in case it doesn't work as well on them." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay then, Alice just explained her vision. Vera was smiling and had a _chocolate lab_, did you say?"

"Well maybe she won," Bella said sadly.

"I don't think I can see the future beyond my passing." Alice snapped unabashed.

Bella shrugged.

"Well I just don't see how it all fits." Esme said.

"It may seem weird, because most visions happen on their own no matter what, and if ever we usually want to _stop _my visions from coming true, but I think we need to get a chocolate lab."

I gave Alice a questioning look.

"Seriously. If Vera is this happy when she's around a dog, _maybe _we could distract her with one and then get the jump on her."

"But she said she cannot be killed." Jasper added.

"Then she'll have to fail." Carlisle had his thinking face on. "We distract her and eventually her time will run out. Like she said, if she fails then she's done."

"But we don't know how much time she has." I said.

Alice gasped and then smiled. "Tonight. The volturi are coming tonight." Then her face twisted. "Or not…I'm getting two different out comes! What's wrong?!"

"We haven't made our decision yet of what we're going to do." I concluded.

"We'll get the dog and distract her." Carlisle decided and Alice smiled with a nod.

"I'll go and try to find the dog." I headed for the door.

"I'm coming too so you get the right one." Alice chimed in.

"Edward!" Bella pulled on my arm and I turned to face her, cradling her face.

"I'm sorry." Her cheeks blubbered. "And be careful."

And we were off.

Vera's Point of View

Only a half an hour before they come for me, I thought as I started running back to the Cullen's house. I drank a few children in their beds so I should be good to go. Nothing will make me fail. Nothing.

I ran right into the house and glared at the six members of the vampire family. Missing: my 'mother and father' and wonderful 'cousin'.

"You're almost out of time Vera." Edward stated and I was taken back a little.

Somehow his daughter broke my powers. Man that made me mad.

"This won't take long." I smiled and took a step forward when I heard a little wine and something barge into my leg.

"What the?!" I growled, ready to attack what ever was interrupting me but then I stopped.

A chocolate lab, identical to my childhood dog that once saved me life, Mia, stood staring up at me with wide gold eyes. My heart melted.

I got on my knees and petted the dog. Memories flooded back to me, good and bad.

"Mia," I whispered into the dog's fur and the dog waged her tail even harder.

I wide grin broke through my face but then I looked up around me. At first I expected to see my father commanding me to 'take that pesky mutt outside!" but what I saw scared me.

Surrounding me, stood all the remaining six Cullen's locked arms and trapping me.

My heart plummeted and I stood, letting the dog sit next to me licking my hand.

"You think this is funny?" I snarled then slashed at Edward's face but suddenly the dog barked and jumped out at me, biting hard on my forearm. Surprisingly the dog's teeth broke through the skin and I cried in pain as I fell victim to that attack.

I looked up scared to the family but only saw little guilt in Esme's face and she saw the tears fall down my nine year old face.

I heard a rumble and could sense the volturi's presence.

I looked up to Carlisle/ "Why?" I cried.

Carlisle didn't answer but Aro did.

"You failed once again Alivia and this time was your last time."

"But-" I wanted to protest. Scream at them and explain how difficult it was to fight against the Cullen's. but for some reason I already thought they knew.

Aro whispered one word in an unknown language and poof. I was gone.

Nessie's Point of View

Both Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett awoke with a startling gasp and my touch left theirs as they jumped up. I slowly began to back up but then they smiled.

"It's okay Nessie. It's us." Rosalie confirmed and Emmett nodded before turning to his wife.

"V-vera, she's. She's gone." Uncle Emmett whispered.

Rosalie nodded. "I don't feel as bad as I though I would. She was a daughter, but she was playing us the entire time."

Uncle Emmett nodded in agreement before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

We walked into the living room to find Carlisle closing the door on someone.

"Is it done? Are we safe?" I asked him.

"She failed. We're safe." Carlisle smiled for the first time in a long time.

"But what about Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Vera was lying. She used her powers and tried to take control of him but when it only made him kind of sick, she made up that lie so she wouldn't seem weak. You do feel better now don't you Jasper?"

"Peachy," Jasper said before giving Alice a wet kiss.

Esme giggled and then turned to Rose and Em. "How are you two?"

"We're fine. Don't worry about us. It's almost like we've been under her spell since we first found her." Emmett explained.

"And, oh, we'd like to come home. And stay this time." Rose half asked and my whole family nodded before smiling.

Epilogue

(16 yrs later)

I was throwing the ball to our new chocolate lab, Kelly, when the black sports car pulled up. I didn't really pay much attention at first, until my dad came to my side and told me to come inside. I gathered the toys and ushered Kelly inside.

As I came in the back, who ever our visitor was knocked on the door. Everyone had already gathered in the living room and Carlisle went to answer the door.

Behind the door stood a teenager, had to be at least 15. She had dark golden hair cut professionally down her jaw line. She smiled to Carlisle but my wonderful hearing wasn't picking up any of the conversation.

I know everyone was tense, as was I, to who it was. Carlisle started arguing harshly to the girl and the girl's face fell for a moment, until Carlisle finally led her to the living room. Carlisle stood next to Esme's side while the girl stood in the middle of the living room as if to instruct a class.

"I can tell that most of you are confused. Well except Edward and Alice probably." The girl tried making a joke but no one seemed to be amused.

"My name is Alicia, aka Vera" She explained and suddenly everyone growled and went to charge at the girl.

Carlisle jumped in front of everyone. "Don't! She's just a human!"

"She was _just _a human when she tried killing us all!" Alice snarled at the flinching girl only feet away.

"Give her a moment to explain. This time she's _really just human." _Carlisle made everyone else sit down and Vera, or Alivia, started.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven for anything that I have done to you." She began.

"You got that right." My mom snapped.

"But I do give you my thanks. When I failed for the last time, I was killed. Literally done. And when I realized that you had trapped me, I was happy. I didn't like being a killer. I was happy being human. And now I am one again. I was reborn, one last time. This time there were no vampires, no powers. Just me. My mind was still intact, unfortunately but I was thankful to grow up normal. That's all I ever dreamed of."

"All we dreamed of was to go on with our lives normal and you didn't help us out much." Emmett said to his once-daughter.

"I know." Alicia stated simply. "And I don't disserve anything from you. But you do have my apology,"

Rosalie huffed in annoyance.

Alivia continued, "And my greatest gratitude. Thanks for not giving up on your family." The girl looked almost to the point of tears and then rushed towards the exit.

I had one more question and I ran after her, catching her at the door when she seemed to break down crying.

"You said that when you failed, you're done. So who gave you another life back here, _human?" _I asked.

The girl shrugged and before dashing to her car said, "You know of the evil of this world Reneesme. But there is good and I only know of one person who would forgive me for this. God gave me this second chance and I promise you I won't mess this one up."

**Fin**

**Okay so I finally decided to wrap this thing up. It's a horrible story, I know but I guess I still hoped ya liked it! Please give me a final review and tell me what you honestly thought of the story! Thanks a lot for sticking with me! **

**Dassy**


End file.
